


Fases de la Luna

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cap!Wolf - Freeform, Earth 666, F/M, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tears, Vamp!Tony, Vampires, sobrenatural, werevolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: El Juramento se ha roto, desatando una guerra mundial. Steven es un hombre lobo, Antonio un vampiro, enemigos a muerte con un complot de por medio. Y mientras tanto, las fases de la Luna traen un giro a sus vidas.Historia basada en la Tierra-666 y la desbocada imaginación de esta minina.





	1. El Juramento

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la quiero dedicar de forma muy particular a un gran amigo que siempre me consiente con mucho material Stony, me hace críticas como sugerencias que hacen volar mi imaginación. Para Míster July porque el fandom jamás le olvide y le honre siempre.

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

 _Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

 _Derechos_ : claro, como no.

 _Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**EL JURAMENTO**

_¿Qué confiesa el viento a los árboles?  
¿Qué declara la marea contra el río?  
¿Qué significa el suspiro de la brisa que pasa?  
¿Por qué la hierba se estremece?  
¿No has oído el angustioso canto  
De las flores que dicen _ adiós, adiós _?_  
  
_Escucha como la gris paloma gime su pena_  
_Bajo la bóveda del bosque;_  
_Escucha el balanceo de las hojas que caen,_  
_Escucha el lamento del amante._  
_¿Es que no entiendes el mensaje_  
_De la marea, la brisa y el ave?_  
  
_Ven, ven hacia el banco del río,_  
_Ven en la mañana desnuda;_  
_Ven cuando la hierba se baña con el rocío_  
_-Allí encontrarás una advertencia-_  
_Una pista en el beso que flota_  
_Sobre el secreto que las aves y las brisas soportan._

El Secreto, Emily Dickinson.

 

 

 

_En algún lugar del planeta Tierra…_

 

Ahí estaban, frente a frente, con la tensión en el aire sin que ninguno de los tres se atreviera a moverse, esperando por el primer movimiento que bien podría ser el último de todos los seres vivos en ese mundo. Los Hijos de la Tierra, los humanos o mortales. Los Hijos de la Luna, hombres lobo. Los Hijos de la Sangre, los vampiros. Sus tres líderes intercambiaban miradas depredadoras, serias, aún llevaban sus armas, colmillos y garras afiladas, con sangre de sus enemigos presentes. En lo alto de un acantilado, con una cascada no muy lejos de ellos cayendo con furia en tonos carmesí por la sangre derramada en el último enfrentamiento, un viento frío propio de la muerte y desolación. Cadáveres en montículos hablaban del anterior espectáculo de barbarie al que los tres líderes decidieron ponerle fin. Nadie iba a sobrevivir en un planeta donde la guerra era una constante que impedía incluso al mismo pasto crecer. Todo estaba extinguiéndose, así que debían hallar el punto medio entre sus querellas, odios antiguos y promesas de venganzas. Hicieron la Tregua, un momento de paz como nunca antes se había contado en la historia de la Tierra, para hablar frente a frente y decidir el futuro de las nuevas generaciones.

Fue el líder de los humanos quien tomó la palabra, quien pronunció las primeras palabras del Juramento. Los otros dos líderes aceptaron, acercándose al primero, jurando sobre cada oído suyo la sagrada proclamación de su especie. No más guerras, no más sangre inocente corriendo por los campos en lugar de la lluvia. Los vampiros crearían la Camarilla, y con ello desaparecerían de la vista de los humanos. Los lobos crearían la Camada, perdiéndose en los cuentos de leyenda que los mortales hicieran sobre ellos. Y los humanos nunca más les buscarían, apartarían sus nombres, clanes, madrigueras y cónclaves de su memoria. Para siempre. Por siempre. Ése fue el Juramento que se hizo en una época donde el tiempo aún no se inventaba, cuando la Tierra era otra. Se firmó con la sangre de cada líder derramándose sobre aquel suelo rocoso del acantilado, bajo la mirada de las estrellas que comenzaron a salir, sellando el destino de cada raza. La Luna para los lobos, la oscuridad para los vampiros, el día para los humanos.

La Tierra respondió, volviendo a la vida, trayendo de vuelta desde su vientre los verdes campos con que alimentar a sus hijos mortales, enormes extensiones de montaña y bosque denso para que sus lobos corrieran escondidos en la noche. La roca firme con sus secretos como obsequio para las criaturas de la oscuridad, los vampiros. Con la paz en el mundo, la historia dio un giro, el tiempo comenzó a contarse y la armonía llegó. Ése fue el Juramento. Una promesa inquebrantable.

Hasta que un día tal promesa fue rota.


	2. Luna Nueva

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**LUNA NUEVA**

 

_Escrito estaba, sí: se rompe en vano_  
 _Una vez y otra la fatal cadena,_  
 _Y mi vigor por recobrar me afano._  
 _Escrito estaba: el cielo me condena_  
 _A tornar siempre al cautiverio rudo,_  
 _Y yo obediente acudo,_  
 _Restaurando eslabones_  
 _Que cada vez más rígidos me oprimen;_  
 _Pues del yugo fatal no me redimen_  
 _De mi altivez postreras convulsiones._  
  
_¡Heme aquí! ¡Tuya soy! ¡Dispón, destino,_  
 _De tu víctima dócil! Yo me entrego_  
 _Cual hoja seca al raudo torbellino_  
 _Que la arrebata ciego._  
 _¡Tuya soy! ¡Heme aquí! ¡Todo lo puedes!_  
 _Tu capricho es mi ley: sacia tu saña..._  
 _Pero sabe, ¡oh cruel!, que no me engaña_  
 _La sonrisa falaz que hoy me concedes._

Al Destino, Gertrudis Gómez de Avellaneda.

_1940_

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica_.

 

Steven Grant Rogers era un chico enfermizo que no había conocido otra cosa que los medicamentos, la burlas con sus consabidos acosos violentos, visitas constantes al médico y los problemas familiares que su estado acarreaba a su pobre madre enferma y viuda, Sarah Rogers. Inmigrantes irlandeses buscando el sueño americano en Brooklyn. No era la mejor situación y por eso Steven se esforzaba mucho por ayudar en casa, no enfermando tanto era uno de sus objetivos, el otro, conseguir un empleo decente con su frágil salud. La cuestión estaba reñida con su pasión por el arte, desde que viera los museos de Nueva York no había dejado de soñar en un futuro lejano donde fuese un exitoso pintor. Su madre ya le había descubierto esa afición, pagándole un curso de artes plásticas, animándole a ser lo que anhelaba sin importar obstáculos o esa enfermedad que iba carcomiéndole por dentro. Era como estar en el infierno y después en el paraíso al minuto siguiente, por un lado disfrutaba enormemente las clases de pintura que incluso olvidaba las horas que pasaba aprendiendo a manejar los pinceles, a reconocer el aroma de cada color de óleo. Pero cuando salía, la realidad le golpeaba con puño de acero: periódicos hablando de la terrible guerra en Europa, la depresión económica, falta de empleos, el llamado a enlistarse para el ejército que los Aliados necesitaban.

Era terrible, hacía cincuenta años que se había roto El Juramento, nadie sabía si lo habían hecho los Hijos de la Sangre o los Hijos de la Luna, o bien, los propios humanos. Desde entonces la tensión entre estas tres razas había ido creciendo conforme la civilización ordinaria y mortal se daba cuenta que había vampiros y hombres lobos caminando entre ellos desde tiempos inmemoriales, cuando se firmó aquel pacto en La Tregua con la sangre de cada especie dominante en el planeta como promesa eterna. Ahora en Europa se libraba una guerra fatal en contra de los Hijos de la Sangre, los vampiros, pues anhelaban territorios humanos que estaban protegidos por los Hijos de la Luna, los hombres lobo. Tanto mortales como licántropos se habían unido en un frente común, los Aliados, pues las filas de chupasangre eran mayores a ellos, sin mencionar sus avances tecnológicos armamentistas que en las primeras refriegas habían cobrado la vida de miles de soldados de ambas razas.

Un muchacho como él no tenía manera de entrar a las filas de los reclutas con semejante condición médica. Con una sola mirada lo rechazarían. Eso le ponía de mal humor porque Steven había nacido con la naturaleza propia de un protector innato, alguien que anhelaba poner orden al mundo y no permitir que los abusadores se hicieran del poder. Poco entendía de los problemas entre los vampiros y los hombres lobo, pero no creía que eso merecía que tres cuartas partes del mundo estuvieran enfrascadas en un conflicto bélico de semejante escala. Había que poner fin a las rencillas y si eso implicaba entrar a territorio de los Hijos de la Sangre para cortar las cabezas de la Camarilla, él tenía la voluntad de hacerlo, lástima que su cuerpo tenía otras ideas como sufrir de asma, dolor de huesos y fiebres constantes que podían tumbarlo por días en la cama, solo por mencionar algunos de sus múltiples males. Su gran amigo, James Buchanan Barnes –a quien apodaba Bucky-, opinaba que en la repartición de genes saludables se había quedado dormido.

Gracias a Bucky era que sus golpizas rutinarias de sus vecinos malintencionados habían disminuido, y es que Steven no rehuía jamás de una pelea por muy mal que terminara. Podía hacerlo todo el santo día para sorpresa de su amigo quien le rescataba la mayor parte del tiempo, llevándole a su departamento para curarle, que se aseara y así evitarle a Sarah Rogers un gran disgusto sino era que una enorme preocupación. También fue Bucky quien casi le arrastró a la escuela de artes plásticas pese a las quejas del otro por la cuestión monetaria. Harían trabajos, le dijo James, lo que fuera pero no debía soltar aquel talento con el que había nacido, tal vez las naciones del mundo estaban atrapando jóvenes para convertirlos en soldados, sin embargo, el mundo necesitaba más cosas buenas que muerte y noticias funestas todos los días.

-Supe que la escuela fue invitada a una exposición fotográfica –comentó Bucky, una tarde que ambos caminaban de vuelta a casa- ¿Irás, verdad?

-No es exactamente una exposición, el gobierno le ha pedido a las escuelas de arte que aprendan nuevas técnicas fotográficas… ya sabes, para la guerra. Así que trajeron del Museo de Nueva York a un fotógrafo para enseñarnos.

-Bueno, no pierdes nada.

-A este paso, terminaré pintando propaganda militar.

-Pagan bien, según he escuchado.

-Buck…

-Si quieres que te lleve…

-Gracias, no, puedo ir solo, además, seguramente solo me tendrán recogiendo las cosas.

-Es tan vigorizante tu actitud positiva.

-Idiota.

-Nada podemos hacer tú y yo en contra de esos peludos aulladores ni de los chupasangre, que se las arreglen como puedan. Mientras tanto, vamos a tratar de vivir lo mejor posible.

-Como digas, Bucky.

-Tonto.

Steven no estaba muy emocionado por aquello, había escuchado comentarios de sus compañeros que estudiaban para fotógrafos que el maestro en cuestión era un tipo de lo más pesado, típico de los artistas que salían en portadas de revistas. Entre noticias de la radio sobre los avances a paso de tortuga de los Aliados, los discursos políticos animando a la población a trabajar más para ayudar al ejército, los titulares siempre violentos de los periódicos y los susurros en las aceras del peligro que representaban los Hijos de la Sangre, prefirió concentrarse en tener todo listo para aquella clase demostrativa –es decir, un cuaderno, lápiz y mucha paciencia- a la que fue casi arrastrando los pies. Los habían citado muy tarde, cuando la escuela ya cerraba. Como no había sido muy puntual que digamos con la hora de llegada, lo tuvieron que guiar hasta los salones de teatro donde sería la cátedra.

Cualquier pensamiento en contra de la clase se evaporó en cuanto pisó aquel sitio. Habían cercado el mini teatro con pesadas cortinas negras que no dejaban ver lo que ocurría dentro. Steven tuvo que parpadear varias veces, tallándose sus ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza luego para acostumbrarse a la intensa luz que reinaba. Casi todo era blanco, por los fondos dispuestos de tal suerte que el espacio se veía enorme cuando no era así. Fuentes de luz blanca apuntando a varios puntos junto con el resto de sus compañeros miraban con ojos bien abiertos al maestro fotógrafo que estaba haciendo unas capturas en esos momentos. El joven rubio tomó asiento sobre una de las cajas donde guardaban aquellos reflectores que no dejaban sombra alguna, suspirando ante el casi silencio reverencial que todos observaban, quietos, solamente el constante siseo de la cámara con sus click click insistentes contra una de sus compañeras de clase que permanecía inmóvil cual piedra aunque el rubor en sus mejillas hablaba por ella.

Miró la espalda del fotógrafo en cuestión, que era lo que tenía frente a sí. Alto, de complexión más bien esbelta aunque marcada según dejaba ver la camisa negra impecablemente planchada, con un elegante chaleco en color ladrillo con sus pantalones oscuros que no reflejan luz de las lámparas, zapatos finos, quizá importados y unos cabellos castaño oscuro tocando sus hombros en mechones dispares le daba un aire italiano, probablemente lo era. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al compañero de clase más cercano cuando esos click click se detuvieron, el fotógrafo se irguió de la cámara que había estado manipulando, girándose sobre sus talones para verles. Steven sintió al instante un escalofrío inexplicable, probablemente causado por ese rostro de piel porcelana completamente inexpresivo con unos lentes de vidrio carmesí detrás de los cuales se notaban unos depredadores ojos azules que barrieron con todos los estudiantes. Tenía una barba curiosa que solamente cubría su mentón pero le daba un aire refinado, como la corbata color plata de su pulcra camisa.

Su rostro le recordó muchísimo a esos modelos renacentistas tipo Caravaggio, sobre todo esos cabellos que Leonardo Da Vinci hubiese querido inmortalizar, con mechones cayendo sobre su sien y corriendo hacia una oreja. El fotógrafo miró a su asistente quien asintió de inmediato, dijo algo pero no se escuchó por lo muy bajo de la réplica, hablando con voz fuerte al volverse a todos ellos que miraban de ojos abiertos sin entender mucho de lo que hacía o deseaba aquel tipo.

-Tú –el asistente le señaló con un dedo largo y flaco- Es tu turno.

-Am, yo…

- _Ahora_ –ordenó el maestro fotógrafo con una voz que hizo respingar a Steven, casi cayendo de donde estaba sentado.

El resto de sus compañeros de clase solamente dejaron escapar risitas nerviosas que fueron apagándose bajo la dura mirada del fotógrafo que esperó inmóvil a que su atolondrado estudiante dejara sus cosas no sin tirarlas una vez y luego alisarse las ropas. Su asistente guió al joven al frente de la cámara donde había estado la chica previamente. Teniendo tantos ojos encima, Steven pudo comprender por qué el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha, sintiendo su rostro más caliente de lo debido. Antonio V. Stark. Recordó el nombre del maestro, italiano por cierto, quien preparó con una destreza apabullante la cámara, moviendo esas finas pero no delicadas manos como si danzaran con el aire frío que reinaba en el teatro. Hubo un nuevo silencio con esa quietud que le sacó una extraña ansiedad a Steven, ignoraba la razón o motivo. Todos sus compañeros estaban ahí con varios maestros que no deseaban perder detalle de las técnicas del italiano proveniente del corazón elitista de Nueva York.

Sin embargo, sentía una especie de comezón debajo de su piel que rascándose no se iba a disipar, esta vez, estaba bien seguro de que no se trataba de ninguna clase de enfermedad nueva que agregar a su ya pesado expediente médico. No, era algo nuevo que no había experimentado y que los ojos del maestro detrás de la cámara en su soporte provocaban. Steven tosió, desviando su mirada hacia un costado, con las manos bailoteando contra la tela de su pantalón. Le pareció escuchar una risa discreta del asistente pero cuando giró su rostro con el ceño fruncido, éste escribía sobre un cuaderno bastante concentrado. Volvió su mirada hacia el fotógrafo, erguido en una pose elegante, como si estuviera analizándole por largos y agobiantes minutos hasta que al fin, se acercó a su cámara y comenzó a tomar las benditas fotografías mientras el rubio se preguntaba cómo demonios ellos iban a aprender algo si él era quien hacía todo el trabajo y ellos solamente posaban cual idiotas.

-Experimentar la sensación de la lente capturando un tiempo y espacio de tu vida hará que cuando estés del otro lado, recuerdes lo que siente la persona a la que estás fotografiando. Robar un trozo de vida no es un juego –recitó el maestro sin dejar de hacer esos click click con la cámara, haciendo que el rojo en sus mejillas se expandiera y oscureciera con los murmullos burlones de sus compañeros detrás de ellos. Fue como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-Lo siento…

-No hables.

Realmente no tomó nota del tiempo transcurrido, pero se le antojó largo, apenas si desviando su mirada o moviendo un brazo. Para cuando el italiano terminó, se sentía agotado. Bueno, cuando le tocara su práctica fotográfica, recordaría no hacerle perder el tiempo a la gente porque era cansado, por no decir aburrido. Dio gracias, volviendo a su lugar con miradas divertidas y algunas emocionadas de sus compañeros quienes ya habían pasado por la misma experiencia. La clase terminó con algunas recomendaciones del asistente sobre lo que necesitaban para la siguiente sesión que no era otra cosa que mucha paciencia porque sería su turno para manipular la cámara. Fueron despedidos con el maestro dándoles la espalda, aparentemente ocupado en los negativos recién usados. Steven se giró por última vez cuando alcanzaban las telas junto a la puerta. Esa mirada dura, penetrante y misteriosa estaba sobre él.

Ya no quiso pensar en nada más, saliendo del edificio junto al resto de sus compañeros que parlotearon como recompensando esos silencios extraños dentro del teatro. Miró al cielo, las estrellas comenzaban a salir, igual que el fino contorno de una luna nueva. Aún había transporte hacia su casa pero optó por ahorrarse esos centavos, caminando tranquilamente por la acera para despejar su mente de aquella comezón insistente que se disipó cuando arribó a su acera y departamento. Al entrar, notó que en la mesita de la cocina había una nota con su nombre. Su madre iba a quedarse en una guardia de su trabajo que significaba dinero extra. Suspiró hondo, mirando la cena que le había dejado. No tenía apetito, era más bien una sensación de fastidio, algo que le pedía hacer quien sabe qué cosas. De nuevo levantó su rostro al cielo desde su pequeña ventana en su recámara, tumbado en la cama. El delgado resplandor cual aureola de la luna se le antojó tan nostálgico y no era muy amante de los astros.

Así se quedó dormido, o mejor dicho, dormitando. Tuvo sueños extraños, se sintió corriendo por un espeso bosque con una neblina acariciando sus costados, emprendiendo una carrera tan veloz que apenas si podía distinguir detalles de los gruesos y húmedos troncos de los árboles que esquivaba con una facilidad pasmosa, guiado por su olfato que le permitía adivinar en dónde estaba el fango y donde el suelo firme, el fresco del pasto o alguna señal de peligro que debiera esquivar aunque sabía que ahí no sería lastimado, estaba a salvo. No había tos ni tampoco cansando, muy al contrario, le recorría una energía que llenaba de ímpetu sus músculos, saltando ágilmente sobre arbustos hasta alcanzar un claro que corría hacia la imponente roca iluminada por la luz de una luna blanca, enorme. Una perla en el negro firmamento iluminando la piedra sobre la cual se trepó en un arco ágil de sus patas, antes de tomar aire y aullar…

¿Aullar?

¿Patas?

Steven abrió sus ojos, parpadeando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido el maratón olímpico, lo cual era, imposible desde todos los puntos de vista. Estaba sudando frío, temblando ligeramente. Cuando su mente pudo volver a trabajar de manera eficiente, se percató al fin del silencio que le rodeaba, igual que en aquella sesión fotográfica. Pero estaba en Brooklyn donde todo había menos silencio. Recostado de lado le dio por pensar en las posibilidades para aquello. ¿Se habría quedado sordo durante el sueño? Entonces escuchó algo, fue el pestillo de su ventana corriéndose, un soplo ligero de viento y más adelante, el discreto crujido de las maderas al ser empujadas. Abrió sus ojos por completo, pero sin volverse. No era necesario, las luces de la calle iluminaban lo suficiente para permitirle ver una silueta encaramada en el arco de su ventana, pasando hacia su cama que no se hundió ante los pies que caminaron sobre ella.

Imposible.

Recordó que del lado contrario a la ventana, tenía recargada sobre su austera pared un espejo, volviendo de inmediato su mirada hacia él. No había nada salvo su ventana abierta. Pero estaba la sombra proyectada. Sus ojos fueron del espejo hacia la silueta dibujada a lo largo de su cama y piso varias veces, tratando de convencer a su mente de que no estaba alucinando. Se armó de valor, girándose lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba. Contuvo el aliento al ver erguido lo largo que era aquel maestro italiano de fotografía, sin aquellos lentes rojos cubriendo esos fríos azules. Fue natural para su razón el preguntarse cómo podía haberse metido por la ventana cuando el departamento estaba en un tercer piso. _Ataca, defiende._ Palabras que retumbaron en su mente con la fuerza de mil cañones, pero no movió un solo músculo para hacerlo. No podía despegar sus ojos de aquellos que le miraban con la misma expresión neutral.

_Vampiro_.

Una voz lejana de lógica le susurró que los vampiros no podían estar en Nueva York porque todos habían desaparecido cuando se rompió el Juramento, buscando sus cuevas natales en Europa donde ahora estaba desarrollándose una cruenta guerra. Pero ahí estaba, a su lado, como un ángel de la noche cuyos ojos no podía dejar de contemplar, preguntándose si acaso habría algo que les llenara de vida, si él tenía en sus manos un motivo para romper la frialdad de aquel rostro perfecto, verle alguna expresión de vida. Un no muerto. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento terminó sobre sus palmas y rodillas, en una posición de lo más humillante frente al vampiro que se había inclinado en cuclillas, con su rostro no muy lejos del suyo. Steven estaba jadeando, su sangre hervía pero no era fiebre usual porque aquel fuego quemándole por dentro nacía de una fuente muy distinta.

-Es luna nueva, Steven –murmuró con voz serpentina el italiano- Tu cuerpo lo sabe, pero tu mente se rehúsa. ¿A quién harás caso, a la carne o al espíritu? –No sonreía pero su tono de voz dejó claro que estaba mofándose de él.

Rugió -¿rugir?- cuando una mano fría se acercó a su mejilla, refrescando su piel acalorada. Jadeó, temblando de pies a cabeza. Ahora sentía otra incomodidad que no era precisamente maligna, más bien era de lo más mundana. Estaba excitado con el simple toque del vampiro. Y buscó sus labios ya botando por su ventana abierta la prudencia y el buen juicio que le caracterizaran. Quería besarle a como dé lugar, antes de que la ilusión o el hechizo terminara. Antonio no se lo negó, empujándole con fuerza asombrosa contra la cama, dejándole boca arriba y a su merced. Los ojos de Steven buscaron una vez más la silueta tímida de ese aro brillante que formaba la luna nueva, casi rojiza. Abrió su boca para quejarse, solamente gimiendo indecorosamente. Parecía que tuviera mil manos sobre él y no dos que iban desnudándole.

-¿Has hecho tu elección? –fue el susurro en su oído que fue lamido.

Ni siquiera sabía cuál eran las opciones, su mente estaba perdiéndose en un placer desconocido hasta entonces para él. Solo quería más de esos rasguños, esos colmillos tentando su piel desnuda, haciéndole estremecer entre el frío y la lascivia. Debía oponerse, tal vez, no lo sabía. Y contrario a eso, estaba entregándose porque satisfacía aquel fuego en su interior que clamaba por algo ajeno a lo ordinario. Musitó el nombre del vampiro, le pareció que él rió ante su voz quebrada. Steven al fin recordó que tenía manos con que tocar y lo hizo por un breve momento antes de que sus muñecas fueran sujetas por encima de su cabeza, por nada a punto de fracturarse. Ya estaba desnudo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba sencillamente perfecto.

-Dime, Steven, pronuncia tu elección.

-Te quiero a ti.

Tuvo su recompensa, abriendo sus ojos al ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro imperturbable, como si de repente dejara de ser la escultura inmortal para volverse por unos segundos en un hermoso ser humano. Los ojos del vampiro dejaron su azul indiferente para volverse carmesí salvaje. El fuego renovó bríos en su interior, esfumando de una vez por todas cualquier pudor restante. Sus piernas tuvieron autonomía, enredándose alrededor de las caderas de Antonio, quien dejó su peso contra él, tallándose contra su agonizante miembro que suplicaba atención. Steven se arqueó con un gemido sonoro, su cuello fue mordido pero sin colmillos de por medio, solamente provocando otro latigazo de placer. Probablemente murmuró más incoherencias porque escuchó la voz aterciopelada del italiano contra su sien.

-Así será, Steven, así será…

La luna estaba en lo alto, desapareciendo por unos minutos cuando la Tierra le cubrió por completo. El joven rubio ya estaba fuera de sus cabales entre tantas caricias y otras cosas. Sus labios terminaron hinchados como rojizos por tantos besos que siguió buscando, eran como la ambrosía, se dijo entre tanta delicia. Quiso liberarse para acariciar esa piel, nunca pudo, lanzando un quejido lastimero cuando sintió un dedo probando entre sus nalgas, empujando travieso en su perineo. Nada de eso se hablaba en las revistas que Bucky le compartiera. Era mil veces mejor. Antonio rió, al parecer había vuelto a pensar en voz alta, pero su risa fue todavía más excitante que la intrusión fría que sintió, ahogando su protesta en un largo beso que le dejó mareado. Le pareció gracioso el impulso de querer rugir de nuevo, incluso aullar como si fuese un jodido perro en celo.

-Eres un perro en celo –confirmó el vampiro, pasando un brazo debajo de su cadera para levantarle.

Placer y agonía juntos.

Imposible señalar donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas que Antonio bebió, embistiéndole de tal suerte que su cama rechinó amenazando con quebrarse, azotando la cabecera de metal contra la pared en una sinfonía que acompañó con sus gritos mezclados con gemidos. Podía sentirle, tan _profundo_ , tan duro como si de acero se tratara, generando más sensaciones nuevas con dolor de por medio. Ahí estaba, tendido desnudo en su cama con un vampiro follándole como si no hubiera un mañana y él se retorcía con sus piernas entrelazándose para no dejarle ir pese a que le hizo gritar, le hizo arquearse de manera imposible en la cama. Mirando esos ojos carmesí, esa sonrisa que él había provocado aunque fuese de victoria y no otra cosa. Se había rendido ante él. Fue perfecto.

Steven se corrió varias veces hasta que ya no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir consciente, dejando a la suerte lo que el vampiro pudiera hacerle después. Para cuando volvió en sí, fue por la mano tibia y maternal de su madre Sarah llamándole a desayunar. Estaba bajo las sábanas, desnudo todavía pero al menos el italiano no le había dejado al descubierto para que lo viera así su madre. Una zorra vendida al enemigo. La culpa vino a cobrar la factura, haciéndose ovillo frente a los ojos preocupados de su madre, quien acarició sus cabellos para reconfortarle.

-¿Qué sucede, hijo mío?

-No… no tengo hambre.

-Pero, Steve…

-Después… quisiera… preferiría darme un baño.

-Okay, te prepararé todo –Sarah le sonrió con dulzura, besando su sien y acomodando sus cabellos antes de retirarse.

Su cuerpo se encargó de reclamarle lo sucedido en la noche y madrugada, sus caderas iban a matarle como sus pulmones de tanto gritar. La garganta la sentía rasposa, las piernas le dolían y ya no quiso pensar en las razones para ello, porque vinieron a él recuerdos que le pusieron sus pálidas mejillas con un nuevo tono rosado. Minutos después su madre le avisó que el baño estaba listo con agua caliente, así que sacó fuerzas de flaquezas para levantarse, tomar su pijama tirada en el suelo e ir caminando apoyado en la pared como niño aprendiendo a andar. El rostro le ardió al sentir algo escurrir entre sus piernas. No tenía marcas como hubiera jurado le hizo el vampiro, excepto una que notó una vez que pudo colarse a la regadera y lavarse. Tenía un par de colmillos marcados en su muslo izquierdo, en la parte interna. Perfectos puntos negruzcos sobre su piel blanca. Su único recuerdo de aquel encuentro.

-¿Steve? ¿Estás bien, cielo?

-S-Sí… mamá, ya salgo…

-Bucky está aquí.

Se dio de topes en la pared, aquel amigo suyo era un viejo lobo de mar que de inmediato iba a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Maldiciendo su suerte, terminó de asearse, suplicando a sus piernas que cooperaran con él por lo menos en lo que podía ahuyentar a James. Con una sonrisa ensayada, salió del baño para ir al encuentro de su madre y de su amigo, quienes estaban sentados en la mesita de la cocina, comenzando ya con el desayuno cuya vista hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Algo andaba mal con su olfato. Y con su vista porque las cosas se le hicieron ligeramente más brillantes, con los colores más nítidos. Sarah le observó con curiosidad y de inmediato Steven se irguió caminando lento para no hacer obvia su cojera antes de que un glotón Barnes se volviera hacia él, justo cuando llegaba a apoyarse de la silla. Poder sentarse decentemente iba a serle imposible.

-Hey, larva, ¿cómo estás? Supe que la clase tardó más de lo debido.

-Algo así, Buck, pero valió la pena.

-¿Seguro no quieres desayunar? –preguntó su madre, ladeando su rostro.

-Ah… quizá solo jugo.

-Tienes que comer bien, cielo –Sarah le dio la espalda, atendiendo el fuego de la estufa- Ya escuchaste…

No prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo su madre porque sintió la mirada escrutadora de Bucky inspeccionándole de pies a cabeza. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Iba a saberlo, iba a darse cuenta y no quería que lo pusiera en evidencia en su propia casa. Para su fortuna o desgracia, el universo pareció escuchar sus ruegos porque antes de que su amigo abriera la boca para hacer la pregunta que se notaba iba a hacer, ambos volvieron sus miradas a Sarah al escuchar un sartén caer al suelo como si lo hubieran dejado caer.

-¡MAMÁ!

Cualquier dolor o incomodidad fueron bloqueados por su mente al ver caer inconsciente a su madre. Bucky revisó sus signos vitales antes de llevársela en brazos con Steven pidiendo a un vecino que llamaran a una ambulancia. Todo pasó de golpe, las preguntas, los rostros asustados, la sirena, los uniformes de los médicos, papeles por aquí y por allá. Ni siquiera recordó que no había probado alimento en todo el día, viendo la noche llegar, seguida de un amanecer amargo. Sarah Rogers había fallecido. Un colapso de pulmones y fallo cardíaco. Más papeles, menos preguntas pero muchos rostros pasando frente a sus ojos mientras él ya no sabía qué hacer. Quiso gritarles a todos que le dejaran en paz, buscó estar solo en la capilla del hospital antes de llevar el féretro de su madre al cementerio, siempre acompañado de James quien le escoltó de vuelta al departamento, ambos en pesado silencio.

-Debes continuar, Steve.

-Seguro.

-Hey –Bucky le detuvo, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos- Aún me tienes a mí. Siempre estaré contigo, hasta el final de la línea.

-¿Y si la línea desaparece?

-No seas idiota.

-Imbécil tú.

Por fin lloró en su hombro, quedándose dormido después en su cama que se sintió tan fría como el resto de la casa. Regresó hasta la semana siguiente a la escuela solamente para escuchar que se habían clausurado los cursos debido a la guerra. Necesitaban manos tomando armas y no pintando. De ese falso maestro italiano ya no escuchó más, había terminado sus clases sin preguntar por él y luego desapareció como llegó. Fue como si todo estuviera yéndose al caño. Con tal humor no fue extraño que terminara una vez más peleando en un sucio callejón hasta que Barnes fue a rescatarle. Ahora portaba un uniforme militar. Había un campamento de lobos en el puerto cercano a Brooklyn donde estaban reclutando jóvenes para enlistarlos rumbo a Europa. Steven no le reprochó nada, su amigo también tenía sus propios deberes y problemas pero le dolió su partida.

Quizá por eso y la depresión en que cayó, fue que días más tarde decidió ir al campamento de los Hijos de la Luna. Sabía que iban a reírse de él en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro. Pero algo bueno podía hacer además de escupir sangre y flemas o desvanecerse. En sus formas humanas, los lobos seguían siendo intimidantes: altos, de cuerpos atléticos y miradas depredadoras. Le olfatearon unos cuantos, los demás le ignoraron como si hubieran visto un pilote cualquiera del puerto. Vio la fila de muchachos que esperaban ser reclutados de pasar los exámenes obligatorios. Definitivamente era una estupidez irse a formar ahí, pero lo quiso intentar. Estaba arrepentido de no haberse marchado junto a Bucky, de no haber asesinado de alguna manera a ese vampiro. De no haber cuidado más a su madre. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando una mano cayó en su hombro, deteniéndole.

-Me parece que esa fila no es para ti.

-Yo puedo…

Un hombre casi calvo con canas en las sienes igual que su barba de mirada cálida tras unos lentes redondos, negó apenas con su cabeza. Traía una bata blanca como si fuese una clase de doctor. Steven notó la placa en su bolsillo superior. _PhD. A. Erskine_. Parecía tener rasgos europeos pero no supo decirlo. El hombre le sonrió muy amigable, como si pudiera ver algo en él que había llamado su atención, siendo el primero en hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?

-Steven… Steven Grant Rogers.

-Steven, ¿te gustaría ser parte del Proyecto Renacimiento?


	3. Luna Creciente

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**LUNA CRECIENTE**

_No abras tus labios, necio,_  
 _Ni vuelvas tu rostro hacia mí;_  
 _Te derribará la furia del cielo,_  
 _Y entonces sí, tuya será mi gracia._  
  
_Borra tu sombra de mi camino,_  
 _Y no derroches vanas plegarias;_  
 _El salvaje viento puede insinuarlas,_  
 _Más nunca le rogaré que te quedes conmigo._  
  
_Llévate esos falsos ojos oscuros,_  
 _No los demores sobre mi rostro;_  
 _Te amé con un amor grande, y ahora un gran odio,_  
 _Lúgubremente, ocupa su lugar._  
  
_Todos los cambios pasan como un sueño,_  
 _Yo no canto ni rezo;_  
 _Tú eres del árbol el veneno_  
 _Que se llevó mi vida lejos._

Amor y odio, Elizabeth Siddal.

 

 

_1943_

_Playas de Normandía, Francia_.

 

Un aullido.

-¡A LA DERECHA! ¡A LA DERECHA!

Un coro de aullidos.

-¡CAÑÓN A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO!

Las columnas de humo ascendían al cielo nublado y lluvioso que empapaba a los Aliados en su desembarco sorpresivo en la costa francesa, enfrentando los poderosos cañones de largo alcance del Ejército Carmesí. El grupo que lideraba el Capitán América corrió por entre los disparos que levantaban columnas de arena y cenizas, permitiéndoles ocultarse de la vista de halcón de los vampiros a lo lejos, moviéndose en zigzag al subir por las dunas cobrizas hasta alcanzar el primer punto de protección, unas murallas dobles de concreto que les cubrieron de la ráfaga pasando por encima de sus cabezas. Uno de los Comandos Aulladores maldijo, haciendo reír al resto pese a la tensión obvia reinando en la playa. No se movieron de ahí hasta que las cargas de todas aquellas ametralladoras por fin se vaciaron, haciendo una pausa muy breve para reabastecerlas.

-Es hora de aullar, Stevie –dijo Bucky preparando su arma- Cubriré tu peludo trasero.

-Mientras no sea a mí a quien dispares, estaré bien.

-¡Largo ya!

Steven sonrió, girándose al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se transformaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nunca había sido un humano, era un hombre lobo de ascendencia irlandesa. Por eso su estado de salud había sido tan espantoso al no contar con la alimentación y Manada adecuada para su desarrollo. Pero alguien con ojos tan avispados para encontrar lobeznos huérfanos como el Doctor Abraham Erskine le reconoció tan solo con pisar dentro del campamento lobuno allá en Estados Unidos. El Proyecto Renacimiento era el esfuerzo de los humanos por ayudar a sus camaradas peludos y así igualar las fuerzas de los vampiros cuyas habilidades sobrenaturales estaban mermando las filas de los Aliados. Pero el buen doctor buscaba un candidato idóneo, alguien cuya bondad de corazón fuese superior a la naturaleza salvaje propia de los Hijos de la Luna. Había creado un suero que aumentaba las capacidades naturales de los lobos, pero otorgándoles mayor longevidad y fuerza, además de la resistencia al dominio que ejercían los Hijos de la Sangre en ellos.

Así había nacido el Capitán América, un hombre lobo como ningún otro, que reunió a sus congéneres al hacerse pública su figura por el desafortunado asesinato del doctor a manos de un espía de los chupasangre. No se pudo replicar aquel suero, siendo Steven el único espécimen beneficiado con aquella novedad de la ciencia. Pero con su determinación al buscar a su gran amigo Bucky cuando le informaron que su pelotón había sido emboscado en Austria, se ganó no solo el respeto de los soldados humanos, sino de los contingentes lobunos que se pusieron a su disposición. Nadie le conocía de los Clanes de los Hijos de la Luna, al parecer, siendo su madre una humana, era probable que su padre hubiese sido un hombre lobo de bajo rango del extinto Clan Fianna, muerto durante la invasión vampírica a las tierras irlandesas cuando se rompió el Juramento.

Eso no era de gran importancia para él, sino el exterminar a la Camarilla y a HYDRA, una facción del Ejército Carmesí, sicarios de los líderes que estaban azotando Europa Central y parte de Asia. Precisamente, un miembro de HYDRA fue el causante de la muerte de Abraham Erskine cuando Steven nació como un poderoso hombre lobo. Como promesa de ser un buen hombre y también vengar su asesinato, es que ahora el Capitán América corría por las playas de Normandía, lanzando por los aires ese escudo de Vibranium que le obsequiara Peggy Carter al tocar tierras europeas por primera vez. Los vampiros le rehuían al darse cuenta que sus poderes no tenían influencia en él. Cortarles la cabeza se había convertido ya en un deporte para sus garras y colmillos, lo mismo que exponerlos al sol para verlos convertirse en cenizas. El primer puesto de vigilancia cayó, luego un cañón, y así hasta que los diferentes pelotones de los Aliados pudieron avanzar, ayudándole a tomar aquella playa e iniciar el ataque definitivo.

Sus Comandos Aulladores, humanos que se habían ganado ya una reputación por sí mismos entre los lobos, eran su respaldo en las peligrosas misiones cuyas victorias les habían otorgado medallas que esperaban en la mesa para cuando volvieran a casa. Parte del pelotón original al que había pertenecido James, le seguían a donde quiera que fuera sin importar la cantidad de Hijos de la Sangre que se les atravesaran en el camino. Por primera vez en su vida, Steven sentía que estaba haciendo algo realmente bueno por los demás, claro que extrañaba sus clases de pintura, ese viejo departamento… a su madre. Un día lo retomaría, le había prometido a Peggy a solas. Ella le había enseñado a apreciarse como era, le había aceptado como era, razón por la cual ahora era muy importante en su vida.

-¿Le darás un anillo? –la voz de Bucky le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se giró a verle, sacudiendo sus orejas en gesto nervioso antes de gruñir con un bufido, señalando con una garra hacia una colina donde deseaba que se encaramara su amigo. La puntería de Bucky era perfecta y les había salvado más de una vez. Nuevos cañonazos atrajeron su atención, aullando para llamar al resto de sus hermanos, dividiéndose a gran velocidad para alcanzar el resto de los fuertes, menguando las fuerzas de contraataque. El capitán levantó un puño en alto para alertar a su amigo de un caza aproximándose, protegiéndose detrás de su escudo al encogerse lo suficiente entre la arena. Hubo disparos desde lo alto antes de escucharse el ruido de motores fallando. Bucky había acertado de nuevo. Aulló esta vez en gesto de victoria, corriendo hacia donde los tanques esperaban, con sus Comandos Aulladores lanzando granadas detrás de él.

La tarde cayó para cuando la batalla en la playa terminó con su victoria. Habían perdido soldados humanos y lobos, pero ahora tenían el paso libre hacia Europa Central. Según tenían entendido, en el corazón de Alemania se encontraba oculta la Camarilla, pero bien podía haberse movido hacia Asia en busca de refugio o bien hacia África. En cualquier caso, lo importante era desestabilizar el poder que movía el Ejército Carmesí, terminar con esa guerra. Para la noche, celebraron en una villa cercana a las playas donde les recibieron entre aplausos y abrazos de los pobladores cautivos. Ahí les alcanzó el Coronel Chester Phillips junto con Peggy Carter a quien Steven sonrió, ya de vuelta en su forma humana en un nuevo uniforme. La dura y letal oficial del ejército británico de cabellos castaños, le devolvió una sonrisa más discreta, observando el escudo que no había sufrido ningún rasguño, gracias al metal con el que estaba hecho pero también la tecnología que lo había creado.

-Parece que este obsequio ha tenido una vida digna, diferente a su objetivo original.

-En buenas manos, cualquier cosa es la mejor ayuda.

-No se te dan las frases filosóficas, soldado –Peggy sonrió- Tenemos una junta urgente.

-¿Nueva información?

-Tiene que ver con tu escudo.

Asintió con seriedad, caminando detrás de la castaña que se perdió entre otros oficiales de alto rango, mirándoles unos segundos y a su escudo después. Su escudo era parte de un botín que uno de sus hermanos, Vansh el Cimarrón del Clan Fenrir, había atrapado cuando emboscó un cargamento secreto en dirección a Italia que los vampiros protegían celosamente. Era armamento de última generación, buena parte se perdió en las explosiones y los peligrosos precipicios, en los contenedores habían hallado ese escudo que Margaret Carter confiscó junto con el resto del botín hasta que pensó en obsequiárselo a Steven como muestra de agradecimiento de los Aliados por las misiones anteriores en las que había arriesgado su vida para salvar a lobos y humanos por igual, prácticamente colocándose como carne de cañón de la poderosa artillería del Ejército Carmesí.

Vansh era Alfa de su Clan, proveniente de las altas tierras escandinavas. El rubio había aprendido en esos tres años mucho sobre los Hijos de la Luna. Divididos en Clanes familiares, cada uno llevaba un origen diferente, correspondiente a la Camada, hermanos de sangre que se dispersaron por el mundo luego del Juramento, formando sus enormes familias lobunas. Aparentemente, Steven era parte del Clan Fianna, ya desaparecido, al norte de Irlanda, por una avanzada de los Hijos de la Sangre en esas primeras escaramuzas que luego escalaron hasta terminar en la guerra que hoy tenían. Nadie había sobrevivido y eso levantó la furia de los hombres lobos quienes comenzaron la caza de los vampiros en primer lugar. Vansh había recibido a Steven dentro de su Clan y familia, porque ningún lobo estaba solo, enseñándole las tradiciones y cómo usar sus habilidades. De cierta forma, Vansh se había convertido en el padre que el capitán jamás conociera.

-Además de ser el primer súper lobo, eres el primer lobo pensante –la voz del Alfa le sacó de sus meditaciones, riendo al escucharle, haciendo una reverencia como saludo.

Era un hombre tan alto como él pero más fornido y maduro, con su barba crecida y esos cabellos largos pelirrojos que trenzaba a lo largo de su nuca hasta caer tras su espalda. Casi siempre estaba masticando algo, usualmente era tabaco aunque también solían ser trozos de carne cruda. Para un Hijo de la Luna, alimentarse de carne roja y fresca era necesario como los vampiros necesitaban la sangre de un cuerpo vivo, preferentemente humano. Cejas espesas sobre unos ojos azul grisáceo de pupila ancha que le proferían un aspecto intimidante sino era que su voz ronca y profunda lo hacía. Pero era risueño, protector y con una paciencia muy rara entre los lobos. Tenía dos hijas respetadas y temidas en el Clan que estaban peleando en el sur, un hijo más “pequeño” en el este de Francia y el más joven, a su lado que solamente entraba en combate si era necesario pues aún no mudaba a sus colmillos definitivos.

-Fue un día glorioso, lo suficiente para incinerar a esos bastardos.

-Lo fue, Alfa Vansh.

-Y sin embargo, la dicha no alcanza a tus ojos. ¿Qué piensas, Steven?

-… pensaba… ¿qué tan común es que un lobo y una humana formen una pareja?

-No es muy común –Vansh arqueó una ceja- Pero tampoco es inusual. ¿Lo preguntas por la oficial Carter? –se carcajeó al escucharle toser- Ella está esperando por tu movimiento, si me lo preguntas, así que no tardes mucho. Las mujeres, sean lobas o humanas, se cansan de esperar.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Ahora, si lo preguntas por tu madre… Sarah Rogers logró lo que nadie, Steven, crió a un lobezno completamente sola y sin dejarse vencer por las contrariedades. Debiste haber muerto pero ella jamás lo permitió, guardándose tu secreto como madre para que nadie fuese a cazarte.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tienes el anillo?

-¡Argh! –el rubio rodó sus ojos- Estás igual que Bucky.

-Me alegra compartir opinión con el Sargento Barnes. ¿Y bien? Tengo un par de chicos que tienen un excelente olfato para las piedras preciosas, se pueden ir en busca de algún…

-Preferiría hacerlo yo mismo, Alfa Vansh, si no es mucha molestia.

Éste rió, despeinándole apenas, dejando caer su fornido brazo sobre sus hombros, entrando al fin a la tienda donde los demás terminaban de acomodarse. El Coronel Phillips les saludó, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda para comenzar la reunión mientras otro oficial desplegaba un mapa enorme sobre la mesa redonda alrededor de la cual se distribuyeron, poniendo señalamientos de las avanzadas Aliadas, el Ejército Carmesí y los movimientos de HYDRA.

-Nuestros espías nos han hecho saber que la Camarilla no está más en Alemania, sin embargo, han dejado comandantes y generales ahí que debemos apresar. Podrían pensar en estos momentos que el perder a la Camarilla una vez más retrasa nuestros planes, al contrario, solo los adelanta. Los gobiernos y Clanes de los Hijos de la Luna consideran que la captura de los líderes de los vampiros ha dejado de ser una prioridad, tenemos un problema mayor delante.

-¿Acaso lo que sucedió hace unas horas no ha hecho diferencia? –preguntó otro Alfa con resentimiento.

-Lo hizo, Alfa, porque nos ha mostrado lo que la Camarilla e HYDRA escondían.

Peggy se adelantó, colocando otras marcas en el mapa, al norte de Alemania, tocando ya las tierras escandinavas.

-Como ya saben, HYDRA es quien protege a la Camarilla, ellos son los únicos que saben dónde se ocultan estos bastardos, también de ellos es que provienen las mejores armas cuyo último botín nos dio varios regalos, como el escudo del Capitán América –el coronel lo señaló en esos momentos- Motivo por el cual ahora iremos tras ellos, porque nuestras fuentes nos han hecho llegar un mensaje urgente. Una de las cabezas de HYDRA, un Príncipe Ventrue, ha ordenado la movilización de un enorme convoy de cargamento desconocido hacia estos puntos –su ancho dedo señaló donde Carter había puesto las marcas- Y un tren con los mejores soldados de HYDRA cruzará los Balcanes hacia Dánzig, se sospecha hay un aeropuerto oculto entre sus montañas.

-¿Aeropuerto? –Vansh frunció su ceño- ¿Para qué necesitarían esos chupasangre un aeropuerto tan al norte?

-Porque es la ruta más corta para viajar hacia América.

Todos se quedaron callados, más de uno abriendo sus ojos de par en par mientras que el coronel asintió al ver sus expresiones.

-Ése príncipe planea atacar a la vulnerable América, ahora que la mayoría de sus soldados están aquí, en Europa, entrando por las playas de Normandía. Pero no solo lo hará con las fuerzas de HYDRA… Carter.

Ella tomó aire, trayendo de una mesita adjunta un maletín de donde sacó un arma envuelta en una tela que descubrió, dejándola sobre el mapa, y luego lo que parecía un plano de algún tipo de artefacto cuya naturaleza nadie comprendió. Phillips le cedió la palabra.

-Esta automática que observan, contiene un tipo de balas en particular –la castaña sacó el cargador para mostrarles- Están rellenas de plata líquida –más de un lobo rugió en esos momentos- Nos aseguran que estas son el tipo de armas que el contingente de HYDRA que está viajando desde los Balcanes carga consigo. Y este plano… quiero decirles que para conseguir esta copia se perdieron innumerables vidas, tanto de humanos como de lobos. Lo que hemos podido descifrar de él, es que se trata de una nueva fuente de poder, autosuficiente pero con un alcance que de pisar las tierras americanas, dejará un paisaje peor que lo que hemos atestiguado estos tres años.

-Hijos de puta –alguien murmuró y los demás asintieron.

-La Camarilla es ahora lo de menos, damas y caballeros –habló el general- Tenemos que detener a este príncipe, a HYDRA y de ser posible, destruir lo que sea esto. Pero tenemos un problema como ya han visto.

-Las armas con plata –terminó Vansh más que serio.

-Sin mencionar al Príncipe Ventrue –asintió el general- En orden de proteger el legado de los Hijos de la Luna, la mayor concentración de lobeznos pura sangre está en Estados Unidos y Canadá. Si ese vampiro llega a tocas esas tierras…

Hubo gruñidos y chasquidos de lengua como respuesta antes de caer un silencio pesado. Era un movimiento inteligente, atacar el punto más vulnerable de humanos y lobos, sus familias. Mover ejércitos para defender América iba a tomar tiempo mientras que el avión con HYDRA lo haría en cuestión de horas. Steven frunció su ceño, imaginando el escenario. Una vez que barrieran con la poca resistencia que encontraran en fronteras, solo bastaba otro avión o quizá un barco espía que llevara a la Camarilla a su tierra natal. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habría miles de vampiros, otros tantos monstruos que ellos creaban con su sangre contaminada, sin mencionar la extinción de los lobeznos desprotegidos. Ganarían la guerra.

-Necesitamos un grupo de avanzada para detener este tren y al príncipe –dijo con voz solemne el coronel, sabiendo lo que pedía- Es un viaje sin boleto de regreso.

-Yo lo haré –habló el rubio sin titubeos- Iré con los Comandos Aulladores. Sé que no me dejarán solo.

-Tampoco yo –rugió Vansh- Acompañaré a mi hijo hasta las mismas puertas de la Camarilla de ser necesario.

El capitán le miró a punto de negarse pero Phillips les interrumpió.

-Capitán Rogers, a nombre de quienes conforman la Alianza, tiene ya nuestra admiración, respeto y la medalla al honor y mérito por lo que está por hacer.

-Tan solo asegúrense de destruir todas esas armas contra lobos –pidió Steven, mirando aquella que estaba sobre la mesa, antes de llevar sus ojos hacia una seria pero mortificada Peggy Carter.

-Eso es todo, caballeros, alistaremos transportes y armas para los Comandos.

La oficial Carter solo le deseo mucha suerte, dándose media vuelta sin más palabras. Steven no le siguió, ya conocía ese gesto suyo que significaba que no deseaba ser molestada. Comprendió el por qué, bajando su mirada mientras todos salían de la tienda, excepto Vansh que se acercó, palmeando su hombro.

-Sufres de la tendencia a hablar antes que pensar las cosas. Ella lo sabe, como oficial te comprende, pero como mujer le duele que hayas decidido sacrificarte de tal manera.

-¿Por eso es que vienes conmigo?

Vansh asintió. –Debo traerte de vuelta a ella, y también salvarte el trasero.

-Alfa…

-He estado en cada misión suicida que mis hijos tan tomado, ¿qué te hace pensar que no estaré en la tuya? Esto es diferente, Steve. Se trata de un Príncipe Ventrue.

-¿Son tan fuertes?

El Alfa le hizo una seña con su mentón para que le siguiera, dejando la tienda rumbo a los almacenes donde los armarían para su misión.

-Hace muchos siglos, hubo un lord humano que tuvo una hermosa hija la cual estuvo toda su infancia y adolescencia en un convento hasta que le llegó la edad para casarse. Teniendo tal belleza, su padre temió que atrajera la atención de algún vampiro, así que se mudó a una ciudad santa, llena de iglesias, cada casa tenía una cruz en su techo e incluso había cazadores de vampiros viviendo ahí. Entonces una noche, llegó un vampiro. Todas las cruces se rompieron, todos los animales murieron, las plantas se secaron, los cazadores sufrieron de infartos, el agua se congeló y un silencio pregonando la muerte cayó sobre la ciudad. La hermosa joven perdió la vida, ese vampiro no le dejó ni una sola gota de sangre.

-¿Era…?

-Era un Ventrue.

El rubio parpadeó imaginando aquello con cierta desazón. –Pero… ¿eso no estaba rompiendo el Juramento?

-Claro –Vansh tomó aire- Por eso la Camarilla atendió el reclamo del lord humano, y ordenó la Caza de Sangre –levantó ambas cejas ante la mirada interrogativa del capitán- La muerte de uno de los suyos. Pero para que ninguna familia vampírica cargara con ese pesar, un Alfa de los Hijos de la Luna se ofreció como verdugo.

-Vaya…

-Aquél Ventrue fue asesinado, su nombre e historia borrados para siempre. En recompensa al servicio del hombre lobo, la Camarilla también ocultó su nombre, para protegerle como a su Clan.

-Vansh… ¿por qué si antes había tal solidaridad, ahora peleamos a muerte?

-Excelente pregunta, Steve –el Alfa se encogió de hombros- Nadie lo sabe, pero la crueldad de los chupasangre nos obliga a detenerlos a como dé lugar. Ahora, ve con tus humanos. Déjame a mí la preparación de sus maletas.

-Gracias, Alfa Vansh.

-Tendrás la transformación más veloz que mis ojos hayan presenciado, tu aullido se escuchará a varios kilómetros y no hay protección vampírica que resista a tus garras, pero siempre serás mi lobezno. Anda.

Fue una carrera contra el tiempo, bordeando las fronteras para alcanzar el tren que iba a detenerse en Silesia, para abastecerse de combustible y de ahí ir directo a Dánzig, donde esperaba escondido aquel aeropuerto del cual despegaría la nave con el artefacto mortal de HYDRA. Poco hablaron entre ellos en el viaje, mirando siempre al frente el paisaje escarpado de los Cárpatos a lo lejos, la nieve y los bosques de troncos oscuros por el hollín de las armas con una luna creciente acompañando su viaje. Steven meditaba sobre la naturaleza de aquel Príncipe Ventrue al que enfrentarían, el dominio que poseían todos los vampiros iba en razón a la familia a la que pertenecieran, muy pocos podían jactarse de tener semejante poder como le había instruido Vansh el Cimarrón. Y eso iba en relación directa a su sangre. Los primeros vampiros ya no existían, decían las leyendas. Muertos antes del Juramento, solamente sus descendientes quedaban honrando su memoria. Pero en el caso de los Ventrue, se decía que había entre ellos uno que otro Primigenio.

Como fuese, cuando alcanzaban la frontera de Checoslovaquia, se toparon con una avanzada del Ejército Carmesí. Sus hermanos lobos se encargaron, abriéndoles camino hacia el valle que conectaba con Silesia y la estación de tren exterior a la ciudad. El frío fue más demencial, soplando con un viento que calaba hasta los huesos, incluso para un hombre lobo como él. Steven miró a sus compañeros, pero ninguno se negó a dejarle, abrigándose por completo al bajar del jeep y echar a correr rumbo a la estación, ocultos entre los árboles y escombros de la guerra. Por el olfato distinguió el inequívoco aroma a vampiros, portaban sus máscaras y trajes que les protegían del sol, pero eso no impedía a los lobos percibirlos a distancia. Eran cientos. Cruzó una mirada con Vansh, quien asintió, haciendo unas señas a los demás hermanos para moverse, creando un semicírculo sobre la colina que miraba a la estación.

-¿Lo sientes, Steve? –preguntó el Alfa, dejando escapar un vapor blanco.

-Demasiado silencio –respondió muy serio.

-El Ventrue está ahí.

Pasaron al plan B, alejando todo hombre lobo para no alertar aquel vampiro ni a los demás, dejando que los Comandos Aulladores fungieran de cebo, como un grupo perdido en el bosque. Fue más fácil y rápido de lo que el capitán creyó, alimentando más su paranoia respecto al Ventrue. Tenía una peligrosa corazonada sobre su identidad, y conforme corrió hacia la estación cuando Bucky abatió a los vampiros centinelas, aquellas sospechas se hicieron certeras al momento de entrar al edificio blindado, tumbando la puerta reforzada que cedió ante su patada. Desde aquel día de luna nueva, jamás hizo la relación del nombre, pero ahora le quedaba claro. Antonio Ventrue Stark. El mismo que le observó con desdén, sentando con una pierna cruzada en una silla de madera con el uniforme de HYDRA, fumando tranquilamente como si no hubiera un Capitán América con un escudo amenazándole con arrancarle la cabeza.

-Todos ustedes apestan, pero tú en particular, hueles a miseria.

-Estás rodeado, aun cuando pudieses vencerme, te acribillarían.

-Ah –el vampiro echó una bocanada de humo, impasible- Déjame adivinar: van a explotar el tren, destruir el cargamento de armas con balas de plata líquida y buscarán el artefacto –Sus ojos azules se posaron en el escudo que portaba, mirándole fijamente después- Silesia se caracteriza por tener cuevas escondidas en los corazones de sus montañas y ustedes han llegado a nosotros en plena noche de luna creciente, entonces…

Una explosión siguió a sus palabras, el tren estaba deshecho sobre los rieles pero al mismo tiempo, un mar de vampiros descendían de la alta montaña por la que atravesaba el camino del tren, atacando a los desprevenidos Aliados. Steven rugió a punto de transformarse, levantando un escudo que cayó al suelo con un rebote, antes que sus rodillas lo hicieran para su sorpresa. Jadeó bajando su cabeza como si una fuerza lo obligara a hacerlo, la sangre le hirvió de rabia. Antonio le contempló como si fuese un artista revisando su obra recién hecha, aplastando la coletilla contra la madera vieja de una mesa cercana al ponerse de pie, quedando al frente. Su dedo fino levantó el mentón del rubio, examinándole de la misma exacta manera que cuando lo conoció en la escuela de artes, cuando le tomó aquellas fotografías.

-La realidad es que bien podrías resistir mi dominio, pero lamentablemente para ti, estoy dos pasos delante de ti.

-Nunca… nunca…

-Steven, podrás haberte convertido en un soldado pero sigues teniendo esa vena sensible –se burló el príncipe, picando su mejilla- Bueno, si vas a hablar, le daremos un mejor uso a esa boca.

Ante su mirada atónita, el vampiro abrió los botones de su uniforme, bajando el cierre de su pantalón para sacar su miembro que ya mostraba cierta erección. Rugió para sus adentros, intentando inútilmente romper aquel dominio pero solamente terminó más agotado como ya no lo había estado desde que le inyectaran el suero.

-Yo sé que te encanta, Steven, pero no lo saqué solamente para ser admirado.

Hubo más explosiones, gritos de ambos bandos, fuego cruzado, aullidos buscándole pero el capitán nada pudo hacer más que levantar sus manos y tomar aquella virilidad para llevarla a su boca cual niño hambriento, sintiendo el rostro arder. Esa culpa volvió porque si bien hubiera vomitado de haber tenido la voluntad, una parte de él, una que había enterrado, estaba complacida con eso. Antonio ladeó su rostro, inclinándolo apenas con su mano viajando de su mejilla a sus cabellos de los que tironeó, empujando contra él al mover sus caderas de manera obscena.

-Exacto, lobezno, henos aquí, con una pelea campal allá afuera y tú prodigándome de atenciones carnales como la mejor ramera. Si me lo preguntas, es de los mejores escenarios.

De nuevo el tiempo corrió de diferente manera, hasta que sintió su garganta quemarse al tragar el semen que el vampiro le seudo obligó. Él mismo tenía un bulto sobresaliente en la entrepierna. Tosió cuando Antonio se retiró, éste chasqueando su lengua, arreglando de vuelta sus ropas con tranquilidad y buscando un abrigo que se echó sobre los hombros, igual que su elegante gorra que cubrió sus cabellos. La fuerza de su lobo interior luchó por salir, pero aún estaba bajo el influjo de aquel príncipe malnacido, mismo que le regaló una sonrisa apretada al verle con aquella erección debajo del pantalón. Se acercó una última vez, tomando su mano izquierda, descubriendo su muñeca que acarició un par de veces antes de hincar sus colmillos ahí. Un siseo escapó de los labios con un fuego entrando por esa herida, corriendo a través de su sangre.

-Ah… ya veo… que inteligentes –el vampiro se ajustó su gorra, soltándole- Pero como dije, yo estoy dos pasos delante de ustedes. Por cierto, Steven, este tren no es el que va a Dánzig, ése ya salió hace dos horas atrás, debe estar tocando Prusia en estos momentos. Más debo agradecerte por entorpecer el camino a los trenes de los Aliados, esta ruta era la única disponible para alcanzarnos.

Sonrió, como le gustaba y odiaba que lo hiciera, mirando por una ventanita el fuego de las explosiones.

-Soy Antonio Ventrue Strak, príncipe de la Familia Ventrue, el más inteligente de los vampiros que incluso la Camarilla me respeta y teme… ¿y tú pensaste que ibas a vencerme con tu grupito de humanos indefensos y unos cuantos perros sarnosos? Por favor –el vampiro se giró mirando el escudo en el suelo que señaló con un dedo- ¿Quién crees que hizo ése escudo? Yo lo hice, pero nunca lo pensé para un lobezno engreído como tú. Ahora lo has manchado con tus horribles patas en nombre de ideales que solamente tú crees, siempre tan ingenuo, pero es cosa sabida que los pulgosos como tú, solo tienen dos neuronas.

Con un guiño descarado, Antonio se transformó en humo grisáceo que desapareció como su dominio. Steven se arqueó al sentir las náuseas con la furia mezclándose. ¿Por qué se rendía tan fácil ante ese vampiro? ¿Por qué rayos su mente no entendía lo espantoso de la situación? ¿La traición? ¿Lo asqueroso de ceder a sus impulsos más bajos con el enemigo? Aulló al fin, tan fuerte, tan claro como pudo, comunicando a sus hermanos lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad al tiempo que su cuerpo se transformó, arañando la madera del piso en busca de su escudo antes de salir por el techo que se destruyó ante su impulso, lanzando tejas y tablones por los aires. Pintaría de rojo y negro aquella estación al destajar cuanto vampiro vino a su camino, ante la mirada atónita de Vansh o de Bucky, a quienes miró unos segundos antes de echar a correr. Antonio podía haber desaparecido, volando hacia Dánzig, pero él tenía la mejor carrera de todos los lobos y esta vez, ya no iba a ceder, primero iba a arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos.


	4. Noche sin Luna

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**NOCHE SIN LUNA.**

_Pero no hay agua ya, todo está seco,_   
_no sabe el pan, la fruta amarga,_   
_amor domesticado, masticado,_   
_en jaulas de barrotes invisibles_   
_mono onanista y perra amaestrada,_   
_lo que devoras te devora,_   
_tu víctima también es tu verdugo._   
_Montón de días muertos, arrugados_   
_periódicos, y noches descorchadas_   
_y en el amanecer de párpados hinchados_   
_el gesto con que deshacemos_   
_el nudo corredizo, la corbata,_   
_y ya apagan las luces en la calle_   
_¿Saluda al sol, araña, no seas rencorosa?_   
_y más muertos que vivos entramos en la cama._   
_Es un desierto circular el mundo,_   
_el cielo está cerrado y el infierno vacío._

Fragmento Elegía Interrumpida, Octavio Paz.

 

 

_En las proximidades del Polo Norte_.

 

Un viento azotaba el interior de la nave, aullando como si fuese otro hermano suyo, diciéndole sobre su infortunio tan certero. A Steven le dolía cada músculo de tal suerte que no tenía fuerzas siquiera para moverse de donde estaba, tumbado en el suelo contra un pilar caído de los soportes del techo de aquella nave moderna que estaba deshaciéndose conforme se aproximaba a un bloque de hielo a gran velocidad. Había alcanzado a Antonio en Dánzig, le había cazado durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta la nave que salió del aeropuerto con aquel artefacto a sus espaldas, ahora ya hecho trizas, razón por la que esa nave no tenía más motores o manera de elevarse. Se estrellaría sin remedio y cuando eso sucediera, él iba a perder la vida. Imposible salvarse de semejante impacto, aun siendo un hombre lobo. Tanto Bucky como Vansh le habían alcanzado en un avión de guerra. Y los dos estaban bien muertos, por culpa del Príncipe Ventrue cuyas manos asesinas les habían arrancado la vida. A su padre adoptivo disparándole a quemarropa cuantas balas de plata líquida tuviera a su disposición. A Bucky cuando éste intentó desactivar ese reactor, consiguiéndolo a costa de su vida.

No pudo salvar a ninguno de los dos, porque estaba enfrascado en su pelea contra Antonio, pero éste había sido un rival que le sobrepasó. Fue su ira desmedida la que al final le permitió tomar un trozo de tubo y atravesarle el corazón con él no sin antes rasgarle el cuello con sus garras, justo cuando estalló el reactor al desestabilizarse, llevándose al vampiro consigo en la explosión, igual que el cuerpo de su amigo, del Alfa del Clan Fenrir. Ya no habría amenaza de HYDRA cayendo sobre América, sin el líder de estos sicarios, la Camarilla se quedaría indefensa. Los Aliados iban a ganar la guerra, pero iba a ser una lástima que él no iba a estar ahí para verlo. Miró su propio pecho rasgado por las garras del Ventrue, sus mordidas en brazos. Steven se preguntó cómo era posible que desde un inicio nunca hubiera mostrado resistencia a semejante criatura horripilante. Preguntas que se quedarían sin respuestas.

 

_-¡STEVE! ¡STEVE! ¡STEEEVEEEEE!_

 

Levantó su mirada del suelo al escuchar el radio de la nave transmitir la voz de Peggy Carter. Un aullido lastimero escapó de su pecho. ¿Por qué no había pedido antes un baile con ella? ¿Por qué no le buscó para darle un anillo? ¿Por qué retrasó las cosas pensando en Antonio contra todo pronóstico y coherencia de principios? Tampoco importaron mucho esas preguntas. Gruñó al estirar su mano, jalando el escudo con rasguños y algunas cuarteaduras. El techo de la nave se hizo añicos, partes de la coraza también. Un horizonte blanco, frío y mortal le dio la bienvenida. El Capitán América lanzó su último aullido, protegiéndose tras su escudo cuando la nave al fin tocó el mar helado, estallando junto con los bloques helados que se transformaron en estacas mortales que buscaron su cuerpo y su escudo. Lo más importante era que ya no había amenazas, había valido la pena.

 

De todos modos ya no le quedaba nada por qué pelear.


	5. Luna Llena

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**LUNA LLENA.**

_Dilo, dilo otra vez, y aún otra más_   
_que me quieres, aunque esta palabra duplicada,_   
_en tus labios, el canto del cuclillo recuerde._   
_Y no olvides que nunca la fresca primavera_   
_llegó al monte o al llano, al valle o a los bosques,_   
_en su entero verdor, sin la voz del cuclillo._   
_Me saluda en las sombras, amado mío, incierta,_   
_esa voz de un espíritu, y en mi duda angustiosa,_   
_grito: ¡Vuelve a decir que me quieres! ¿Quién_   
_teme demasiadas de estrellas, aunque los cielos se llenen,_   
_o un exceso de flores atando todo el año?_   
_Di que me quieres, di que me quieres: renueva_   
_el tañido de plata; pero piensa, amado,_   
_en quererme también con el alma, en silencio._

Dilo otra vez, y aún otra más; Elizabeth Barret Browning.

 

_Nueva York, Estados Unidos_.

_Época actual._

 

 

_“-… ¡NO ME IRÉ SIN TI…!”_

_“-¡NOOO! ¡PADRE! ¡PADREEE!”_

_“-… ¿Estás invitándome a bailar, capitán?”_

_“-Insufrible perro sarnoso. ¿Crees que vas a vencerme?”_

_“-… ¡SUÉLTALO, VAMPIRO!”_

_“-… Hasta el final de la línea…”_

_“-¡EL REACTOR VA A ESTALLAR!”_

_“-No quiero que vayas… pero eres el único que puede detenerlo…”_

_“-Es un Ventrue, Steve, ¿quién te dice que no es uno de los Primigenios?”_

_“-¡BUUUUCKYYYYYY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!”_

_“-¡YO SOY UN PRÍNCIPE DE SANGRE PURA! ¡JAMÁS MORIRÉ!”_

 

 

Steven respingó, entreabriendo sus ojos. Lo primero que detectó fue el aroma de flores no lejanas a él, luego de algún tipo de blanqueador de sábanas cubriendo de su pecho a los pies. Muy suaves y cálidas por los rayos del sol que tocaban la camilla en donde se encontraba. Los ventanales tenían persianas de un tipo desconocido, que apenas si dejaban ver un paisaje lleno de rascacielos. Estaba en un hospital o eso le hizo creer el vistazo que dio alrededor. Contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos dieron con una figura al pie de su camilla, del lado opuesto a los ventanales. Era alguien alto como él, envuelto en una protección metálica de color negro y dorado, como una armadura medieval de tipo futurista. No pudo olfatearle ni mucho menos reconocerle pues llevaba un casco con máscara cubriéndole el rostro. Lo que eran los ojos brillaban con tenue luz roja pálida, como el círculo brillante en su pecho.

-¡Oh, por todas las estrellas! ¡Despertó!

Otra figura menos intrigante entró por la puerta con la algarabía propia de quien no tiene preocupaciones en la vida o al menos no le da importancia, una mujer sonriente de cabellos cortos y sonrisa traviesa como su mirada. Vestía unas ropas extrañas a los ojos del capitán quien le examinó de arriba abajo mientras ella sacó una cosa pequeña y rectangular que hizo un click antes de hablarle, dando pequeños saltitos, volviéndose a la figura envuelta en la armadura y de vuelta a él, acercándose con las manos en son de paz aunque su expresión decía lo muy segura que estaba de que él no iba a hacerle daño. No tenía ninguna restricción para moverse, pero no detectó tampoco razón alguna para convertirse en esos momentos en lobo.

-Capitán Rogers, sé que esto le sonará a una locura pero… ¡está vivo!

Vivir fue una palabra apresurada en boca de Janet Van Dyme, alias Avispa. Era parte de un equipo llamado Los Vengadores junto con su esposo, Hank Pyme, el Hombre Hormiga. Con ellos también estaba otro científico como Pyme, Bruce Banner, cuya ira desmedida lo convertía en una mole verde llamada Hulk. Cerrando ese grupo excéntrico de súper héroes, estaba nada menos que un extraterrestre de un mundo llamado Asgard de nombre Thor Odinson, cuya identidad humana era Donald Blake. Sin olvidar la misteriosa figura en armadura metálica que todos señalaban como el Hombre de Hierro. Todos mortales, salvo Thor, eran hijos de la nueva generación de seres humanos que estaban comenzando a mostrar y/o disfrutar de los beneficios traídos a manos de los Hijos de la Sangre al liberar sus archivos de conocimientos secretos.

El mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Luego del término de la guerra, se hizo un juicio a la Nación Vampírica como a los países humanos que los apoyaron. Los territorios fueron divididos, los pueblos dispersos para evitar una guerra mundial más. Ahora todos convivían en aparente armonía, Los Vengadores vigilaban que así fuese. Avispa y Hombre Hormiga eran capaces de encoger sus cuerpos con trajes especiales, aunque en el caso de Hank también podía hacer lo contrario, gracias a la partícula Pyme. Banner había terminado como Hulk al investigar sobre el suero que Steven recibiera, rescatando los apuntes de Erskine, fallando en el intento. Thor aparentemente estaba exiliado de su hogar por desobedecer a su padre, el rey de Asgard, Odín. Mitología viva que el guerrero siempre estaba presumiendo. Todos vivían en una mansión, el hogar de Los Vengadores que un mayordomo entrado en años de ojos bondadosos y sonrisa cálida llamado Edwin Jarvis siempre estaba procurando estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

Ahí terminó el capitán cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital. Le dieron una habitación con todas las comodidades, un gimnasio de entrenamiento para hombres lobo como él, incluso tuvo un estudio donde retomar sus clases de pintura y dibujo. Su escudo colgaba pulido e intacto en una pared de su recámara como un testigo atónito de los cambios experimentados. Mientras todos parecían alegres con su regreso de la muerte, él simplemente no sabía qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. No conocía a nadie, los Comandos Aulladores sobrevivientes estaban ya muertos. Igual que Peggy Carter. Cuando Janet le sacó a su primera visita guiada por el cambiado Nueva York, se topó con el aroma inequívoco del Clan Fenrir. Dio con Vincent Fenrir, el hijo más pequeño del Alfa Vansh a quien saludó nostálgico pese a que su hermano apenas si le reconoció. El Clan Fenrir ahora estaba disperso igual que el resto de la Camada, Vincent vivía ahí en Nueva Jersey, sus hermanos en Sudamérica, África y solo su hermana mayor en su natal Noruega.

La radio y la televisión estaban ahora en una red inmaterial llamada Internet, todos se comunicaban por medio de teléfonos celulares, intercambiando ideas por redes sociales. Para sus asombrados ojos, humanos se retrataban con vampiros o lobos por igual. Había clubes donde unos descabellados seres humanos ofrecían su sangre a cambio de otros placeres. Competencias de carreras con lobos en las calles desiertas por las madrugadas era algo común de escuchar. Y él no tenía cabida en ese nuevo mundo, no se hallaba a gusto con todo eso, tal modernidad que rayaba en el libertinaje, la indiferencia por otro lado y mucho cinismo. Durante sus rehabilitaciones estuvo presente el Hombre de Hierro, y más adelante, recibió de su parte un nuevo traje que al igual que el de Avispa y Hombre Hormiga, se amoldaba a sus cambios lobunos, ayudándole incluso. Había sido él quien había restaurado su viejo escudo, tenía un taller en el sótano de la mansión de acceso restringido donde además dormía.

-La identidad del Hombre de Hierro se mantiene como un secreto dadas sus cualidades como inventor y guía de Los Vengadores, Capitán Rogers –le dijo un día Jarvis cuando le preguntó por él- No hay nada que temer si es tal su preocupación.

-¿Él es quien mantiene esta mansión y la iniciativa?

-No, de eso se encarga el Coronel James Rhodes, quien resulta ser amigo del Hombre de Hierro.

-Él mantiene esta mansión.

Jarvis sonrió, tendiéndole un café turco. –Cualquier cosa que necesite, incluso si necesita hablar con alguien, puedo asegurarle que lo tendrá con el Hombre de Hierro.

-Suena como si fuese el mecenas ideal.

-Cuando se experimenta lo que es no tener nada, se aprende a darlo todo, capitán.

Le tomó su tiempo acoplarse al equipo. Durante la guerra había aprendido a cuidar de sus Comandos Aulladores, confiar en su nuevo equipo y sus habilidades costó uno que otro error no grave pero que le dejaba mal sabor de boca. Incluso estuvo a punto de renunciar pese a que su figura dio más confianza a la iniciativa ante los ojos de un público siempre atento a ellos.

- _Darte por vencido no es una cualidad del Capitán América_ –le dijo un día el Hombre de Hierro, con esa voz mecánica que le daba su casco.

-No sé qué hacer.

- _Lo que siempre has hecho, capitán, usar tu instinto de lobo del Clan Fenrir._

-No soy del Clan Fenrir, originalmente –le confesó- Pertenecí al Clan Fianna.

- _Entonces con mayor razón, los Fianna fueron los mejores cazadores de todos los Hijos de la Luna._

-Apenas entiendo de lo que hablan ustedes, no sé cómo funcionan la mayoría de las cosas… no tengo…

- _Pídelo, capitán, nadie se ha muerto por recibir ayuda_.

-Se dice fácil.

- _Lo es. Tu problema es falta de actualización, tienes el resto del instrumental_ –su guantelete le invitó a levantarse del suelo a donde se había tumbado- _Ven, capitán, te guiaré por el paso del tiempo como Virgilio a Dante_.

-Conozco la Divina Comedia, tampoco soy ignorante.

- _Nadie dijo eso_.

Verdad sea dicha, le maravillaba ver en acción al Hombre de Hierro. Su manera de volar por los aires, esos cañones disparando, el sonido de su armadura que ya reconocía así estuviera en otra ciudad, podía escucharle perfectamente. Más seguía sin saber nada de él. Las noches solitarias se convirtieron en noches de cena con el equipo, algunas de películas, otras donde simplemente hacían tonterías hasta caer muertos de risa, incluso el muy serio Banner. Steven miraba entonces por encima de su hombro al Hombre de Hierro, siempre en una esquina observándole envuelto en su armadura como si tuviese una enfermedad que le impidiera salir de ella, ésas fueron sus primeras sospechas. Le entristeció que no se uniera por completo en esa clase de convivencias, pero como le sugirió Jarvis, un día podría ser diferente.

En Nueva York estaban miembros del Clan de los Hijos de Gaia, quienes le invitaron a sus patrullas nocturnas en los bosques aledaños como en viejos tiempos. El líder de aquel grupo, un Alfa de piel oscura y ojos café claro, fornido como un toro y de nombre Barkley, le dio la bienvenida como al mismo tiempo le hizo saber de un problema que estaban detectando desde hacía varios años, antes de que Los Vengadores aparecieran. Steven le escuchó atento, sintiendo en lo profundo de su ser la angustia provocada por la premonición de un problema mayor a ser descubierto. Una sombra comenzando a mostrar sus tentáculos pero que ellos, el Clan de los Hijos de Gaia, habían estado espiando no sin constarle eso las vidas de los suyos.

-Escuchamos de los humanos que son vampiros renegados, que la Camarilla jamás aceptó por sus prácticas salvajes, los ideales de un mundo sangriento como en la Tierra antes del tiempo, antes del Juramento. Décadas atrás, asesinaban a lobos y mortales por igual, encontrábamos sus cuerpos aquí, en estos bosques cuando hacíamos nuestros rondines.

-¿Y ahora?

-Desde que Los Vengadores aparecieron, ellos no se mostraron más, pero estamos seguros que siguen ocultos, moviéndose.

-¿Tienen idea de cuál es su propósito?

-Extinguir a los lobos y esclavizar a los humanos.

Con tal sorpresa, llegó otra más. La Camarilla había creado, luego de que su castigo fuese levantado y aceptado las condiciones del resto del mundo, una agencia con sus mejores vampiros para observar, espiar en una palabra, a los demás. No querían mancillar más el legado de los Hijos de la Sangre así que crearon esa institución para mantener el orden de las cosas. SHIELD. El equipo de Los Vengadores conocía esta agencia, de hecho a veces los apoyaban en misiones de alto riesgo. De SHIELD fue que llegaron dos miembros más para unirse a la iniciativa al enterarse que el Capitán América había vuelto y estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Una vampira rusa, Natalia Romanova, un vampiro norteamericano, Clint Francis Barton. Con un currículum que dejaría pálido a cualquiera, este par vino a completar sus fuerzas. Ella tenía por nombre código la Viuda Negra, lo que decía mucho de su letalidad. Él, Ojo de Halcón, el mejor arquero y asesino que cualquier gobierno pudiera desear para limpiar desastres.

-Respire, capitán, no usamos perfumes envenenados –le bromeaba la rusa de cabellos al rojo vivo.

-No estoy acostumbrado a la presencia de vampiros bajo el mismo techo donde duermo.

-Los vampiros también dormimos.

-Mentira.

Los dos espías eran parte de las últimas generaciones de vampiros, cosa que constató al verles caminar alegremente por la calle en día nublado. Imposible para aquellos que conoció en la guerra. Sucedía que el legado de los chupasangre estaba adulterándose con cada generación nueva, al grado de tener menos poderes, ser “menos” vampiros. Hank le comentó que en barrios bajos se hablaba de las nuevas generaciones como la profecía del fin del dominio de los Hijos de la Sangre. Si los renegados de los que hablara Barkley existían, todo tenía sentido. Estaban buscando purgar al mundo de estos nuevos vástagos que les ofendían, dejando únicamente aquellos auténticos no muertos, barriendo de paso con sus enemigos naturales, los hombres lobo. Una vez más, estaba por aproximarse un nuevo conflicto.

-Jarvis, ¿el reactor en el pecho del Hombre de Hierro, está adherido a su cuerpo real?

-Tiene un ojo excelente, capitán.

-¿Por qué debe hacer algo así?

-Es una pregunta que no puedo responderle, involucra una invasión a su privacidad.

-¿Y si… dañan el reactor en batalla?

-El Hombre de Hierro está consciente de ello, capitán. Ha aceptado los riesgos, en parte, por eso usa la armadura todo el tiempo, tiene menos probabilidades de un accidente usándola.

Se dio cuenta que, aparentemente, todos sabían quién era en verdad el Hombre de Hierro, excepto él. Eso le molestó.

-Steve –Natalia le sonrió- ¿Crees que llegamos de SHIELD por ti?

-¿Es por… él?

-Y también por ti.

-Deja esos juegos conmigo.

Quien jugaba realmente fue el Hombre de Hierro, como se dio cuenta en la última misión que tuvieron y donde encontraron un explosivo de origen desconocido en un edificio lleno de humanos y lobos, como vampiros neófitos. Fue la armadura y su poder quien resistió el derrumbe para que todos pudieran salvarse, excepto él. Steven prácticamente arrojó por los aires los escombros, asustado de la idea de que el reactor hubiese sufrido un daño irreparable y la vida de aquel hombre que le había dado un nuevo hogar se esfumara ante sus ojos. Natalia corrió a detenerle, suplicándole paciencia pero no le escuchó para entonces. Un aroma, un aroma que jamás podría olvidar invadió su olfato, haciéndole ahora rugir en lugar de aullar. Al retirar los últimos escombros, vio el casco deshecho, parte de la armadura abierta y unos conocidos ojos azules mirándole con frialdad.

-¡ROGERS!

El rugido de Hulk le trajo de vuelta, era mediodía y la piel de Antonio comenzó a quemarse ante el contacto con el sol. No se pudo mover de su lugar, furioso, confundido, aliviado, perplejo. Hank y Hulk se llevaron a Stark, al interior del Quinjet. No regresó con ellos, tuvo que correr por los bosques para sacar toda la ira que le consumió y no deseaba descargar en el equipo que ahora ya consideraba familia gracias a ese vampiro por el cual había estado congelado setenta años. Se sintió burlado, herido por las mentiras –si es que lo eran- dadas a su persona para ser parte de una iniciativa que en primer lugar estaba dirigiendo aquel Ventrue por el que había perdido todo. Para cuando regresó a la mansión, era un desastre que asustó a Janet como al resto al que no les dirigió la palabra, tenía que hablar primero con Antonio, bajando al taller pese a las advertencias de Jarvis de no hacerlo.

Tenía los códigos de acceso, así que entró a zancadas, arrojando el escudo contra el suelo. El vampiro le miró detrás de una larga mesa de trabajo, gris por el metal. Aun traía unos vendajes pero estaba recuperándose. La furia de Steve se menguó al acto. Antonio ya no era el hombre joven de sedosos cabellos castaños a los hombres que conociera y le sedujera. Había envejecido, incluso se había cortado sus cabellos, que mostraban hilos platinados en sus sienes. El reactor brillaba tenuemente en su pecho, debajo de una playera negra que se amoldaba a su cuerpo bien definido. Stark dejó lo que estaba reparando sobre la mesa con calma, mirando el escudo terminando de rodar por el suelo, cayendo con un golpe sordo para dejarles en silencio. En ese momento levantó su mirada.

-¿Quieres renunciar ahora?

-¿Cómo…?

Antonio chasqueó su lengua, desviando su mirada. –Los Vengadores te necesitan. El mundo te necesita.

-¿Tú, dándome cátedra de humanismo?

-Yo también fui humano, un día, hace mucho tiempo –murmuró el vampiro, rodeando la mesa hacia él- Mi madre se llamaba María Stark, la hermosa y única hija de un lord, un comerciante.

Los ojos de Steven se abrieron de par en par.

-Sí, esa jovencita cuya mano fue dada al nacer a un hombre tres veces mayor. La que recluyeron en un convento para asegurar su virginidad que un sacerdote robó como los pederastas que son. Esa misma y temerosa niña que sabiéndose con el fruto de una violación oró por la ayuda de un dios que jamás escucha, pero sí fue atendida por un poderoso vampiro, de los últimos descendientes directos de Caín. El Archiduque Anton Ventrue –Antonio le miró, sus ojos vacilaron- ¿Cómo no rescatar semejante criatura indefensa de manos que la trataban como un objeto de placer? La llevó a Florencia, a su mansión de verano y la protegió de los males del mundo. Ahí nací yo, y él me dio su nombre y apellido para ser criado como un príncipe, mi madre como una princesa.

-Pero…

-Pero un vampiro avaricioso asesinó a mi madre al saber que nunca sería para ella, y mi padre Ventrue amenazó a cada Familia de muerte si no le entregaban al perpetrador. ¿Y qué hizo la Camarilla? Ordenó la Caza de Sangre para mi padre, pero era un Archiduque y tocarlo requería más que unos bravos vampiros. Tenían que usar la mejor arma, las mejores garras, los mejores colmillos, al mejor cazador. Al mejor cazador –siseó Antonio- Un maldito Alfa del Clan Fianna que destajó a mi padre y llevó sus restos a la Camarilla como el gran cazador que era. ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba ése Alfa, Steven?

Éste pasó saliva.

-Ah, lo sospechas bien, su nombre era Joseph Rogers. TU padre. Por el asesinato de mi padre le recompensaron con longevidad, así el Clan Fianna creció mientras yo me quedé recluido con los sobrevivientes Ventrue. Tuve que tragarme mi dolor mientras TU padre gozaba de gloria y honor. Un movimiento en falso y toda la Familia Ventrue sería condenada a la Caza de Sangre.

Stark entrecerró sus ojos, caminando hasta quedar delante del capitán.

-Sí, fui yo quien todos esos siglos estuvo ideando el plan para arrasar con tu asqueroso Clan, para cobrar la sangre de mi padre castigado injustamente solamente por amor a mi madre. Por haberme dejado solo y aislado. Yo asesiné a tu padre.

Steven gruñó, pero no se transformó, tratando de ser civil, contenerse. –Eres un…

-Sí, me di cuenta que se nos había escapado una humana preñada con el último cachorro del Alfa, mi familia ya no quiso rastrear a Sarah Rogers. Yo nunca me di por vencido, tu padre estuvo cazando al mío por dos décadas, cuando fui lo suficientemente grande para recibir la Bendición de la Sangre. Hice lo mismo, y un día, ahí estaba. El estúpido, inútil y enfermizo lobezno al que sometí para convertirlo en mi esclavo.

No pudo más, una poderosa garra peluda se clavó en el cuello del vampiro, levantándole en vilo para romperlo en dos con la misma facilidad que se rompe un palillo.

-¡STEVE, ESPERA!

Janet le empujó al tiempo que le gritó, haciendo que soltara a Antonio quien cayó al suelo. Se interpuso entre ellos pese a que el capitán le gruñó en advertencia, iba a pasar sobre ella si era necesario.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! –le reclamó Janet con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¿ERES TAN CIEGO PARA NO VER QUE ANTONIO ESTÁ MURIENDO?!

Sus garras se detuvieron en el aire, bajando apenas sus orejas. La mujer no se movió ni un ápice, protegiendo al vampiro que tosía en el suelo con una mano en el cuello.

-¡YA BASTA CON ESTO! ¡BASTA! –sollozó ella.

-Él no… él no te escuchará –carraspeó Antonio- Déjalo que me mate.

-Tú estás furioso por tu Clan y tus padres. ¿Y él, Steven?

-Janet…

-No sabes nada de Antonio.

-¡Jan…!

-Fue…

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó el vampiro, cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-Vete de aquí, vete… ¡Vete! –ordenó Janet con firmeza, girándose sobre sus talones para ayudar a Stark a llegar a una cama lejos en una esquina.

La confusión vino a su mente, y antes que discutir con los demás, prefirió perderse en los bosques de Barkley, quien le encontró sentado sobre una alta piedra en un claro, mirando una luna llena que iluminaba a su alrededor. No tenía más hermanos en quien apoyarse, así que le contó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que conoció a Antonio hasta lo que recientemente había descubierto. Ya no le importó si el Alfa lo desterraba de sus territorios por lo que estaba escuchando, de todas formas, jamás había tenido una Manada. Siempre había estado solo. Barkley demostró que la sangre del Clan de los Hijos de Gaia corría por sus venas, pura, con el legado de los sabios Hijos de la Luna, como Vansh el Cimarrón. Luego de escucharle en silencio de brazos cruzados, fue a sentarse a su lado, mirando la Luna que iba colocándose en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

-Te han estado mintiendo, hermano mío. Pero las peores mentiras no han sido de parte del vampiro al que llamas Antonio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Debes saber, yo fui esclavo antes que Alfa, esclavo de vampiros decadentes que un día murieron por mero accidente. Portando sus cadenas, es que me enteré de cosas que hoy me sirven para proteger a los míos, también escuché otras que no les di sentido hasta ahora.

-Barkley…

Éste le miró, sereno pero desconcertado. –Tu padre asesinó al Archiduque Ventrue, es verdad, pero no fue él quien lo estuvo cazando… fue Vansh el Cimarrón. Entre los dos cumplieron la voluntad de la Camarilla.

-¿Qué? –Steven le miró asombrado- Pero…

-La Camarilla creó el territorio del Clan Fianna, solo ellos sabían dónde estaban, impusieron alguna clase de hechizo. Y el sello se lo entregaron a Vansh.

-No, no…

-¿No te parece extraño que los hijos de Vansh ahora sean los lobos más poderosos?

-Esto no puede ser posible –el capitán sacudió su cabeza- No, no… él no…

-Pero el Clan Fenrir no pudo haberlo hecho solo, les ayudaron. De parte de los vampiros, no sé quiénes pero entre ellos lo murmuran. Y de los humanos también.

-¿Cómo? Barkley, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No me hubieras creído. Conozco a Antonio, Steve, el Coronel Rhodes nos pidió que lo ocultáramos hasta que su condición fue estable y pudiera crearse otra armadura para volverse el Hombre de Hierro. Nosotros le dimos ese nombre.

Steven saltó de la roca con expresión ofendida, jadeando con la vista clavada en el Alfa.

-¿Por qué…?

Barkley bajó su mirada. –Si hubieras visto en qué estado llegó no harías tal pregunta. El Clan de los Caminantes Silenciosos no tuvo compasión de él. Yo sufrí lo mismo estando con los chupasangre, todo porque hay alguien detrás de todo esto que desea aniquilar a los verdaderos Hijos de la Luna, dominar a los Hijos de la Sangre y hacer de los Hijos de la Tierra sus esclavos. Lo lleva haciendo desde hace siglos, Steve, ¿crees que todas estas acciones son simplemente casualidades?

-¿Qué hay de SHIELD? ¿De la iniciativa Vengadores?

-Puede ser que dentro de SHIELD haya traidores, pero Los Vengadores todavía siguen siendo confiables. Con todo y tus dos vampiros espías –Barkley tomó aire- Aún hay más.

-Ya nada puede ser peor que esto.

-Tu amigo, James Barnes, está vivo. Es un vampiro.

Le pareció que lo único auténtico de toda su vida fueron dos momentos: la vida que conoció al lado de Sarah Rogers y la breve que tuvo con Peggy Carter. Regresó pasada la medianoche a la mansión, cuando todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, siendo recibido únicamente por el siempre servicial Jarvis quien le invitó a despejar su mente con la ayuda de lo almohada. Le hizo caso, subiendo primero a su habitación en donde estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, mirando por la ventana esa luna llena con los pensamientos más inquietos. No pudo más, decidiéndose por bajar al taller. Antonio seguía trabajando como siempre, ya sin su armadura puesto que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándose. No se movió cuando llegó a él, de frente al otro lado de su mesa de trabajo.

-Dime toda la verdad.

-Vaya, el pulgoso ahora quiere respuestas. Creí que leeríamos tu renuncia para estas horas.

-¿Por qué me marcaste? ¿Por qué nunca trataste de matarme? Preferiste que yo te atravesara el corazón antes que quitarme la vida.

Las manos de Stark se detuvieron apenas, pero no levantó su vista. –Fue divertido.

-No.

Steven hizo a un lado la mesa, que chirrió con fuerza, asustando al vampiro que se puso de pie al acto, retrocediendo y quitándose los lentes de su cabeza.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

Esta vez, por esta vez, quiso invertir los papeles. Antonio lo adivinó pero no tenía las fuerzas para rechazarle, terminando ambos estampados contra uno de los muros, tirando herramientas y pantallas en su forcejeo. Ya no hubo dominio de parte del vampiro, perdido en parte por lo sucedido con el reactor, pero de alguna manera Steven estuvo seguro que de todas maneras no lo hubiera usado. La muralla de Stark estaba caída, algo había pasado pero estaba ya cansado de los discursos, las palabras ocultas, los silencios molestos. Prefirió lo que le era más seguro, la acción. Besó con fuerza, sangrando esos labios que profirieron maldiciones, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas al levantarle con facilidad pasmosa por sus caderas. Se bebió los quejidos de Antonio al restregarse contra él, bien notando que no era el único al que le agradó aquel juego de la aceptación agresiva.

Sus garras terminaron con las ropas que estorbaron, inmovilizando manos que le empujaron por su pecho, guiando su muy hinchado y palpitante miembro a ese interior, sin compasión. El gemido de su misterioso príncipe solamente le excitó más, igual que esas finas garras arañando su espalda al embestirle sin piedad. Al carajo la cordura y los buenos modales. Tuvo el gusto de hacerle terminar para llevarle todavía entre sus brazos a la cama y volverle a tomar, escuchar sus gritos de placer, un poco de dolor tal vez. La cama amenazó con romperse por sus feroces vaivenes, y aun así, el vampiro seguía firme en su rebeldía, incitando a la furia de su sangre de lobo. Pero había algo en su mirada que le dijo al capitán que todo eso era una mascarada perfectamente dominada por siglos. Steven entonces tomó ese miembro duro entre sus cuerpos para masturbarlo, hacerle perder la cabeza por completo, y al sentir como volvía a llevarle al éxtasis, mordió su hombro.

Cuando niño, hubo una vez que su madre y él se toparon con un vagabundo que tocaba una melodía en violín tan triste, que Sarah buscó las monedas que no tenía para dárselas al pobre hombre. Le pareció que escuchó esas cuerdas de nuevo al viajar al pasado. Una enorme mansión florentina, un palacio digno de reyes. Sirvientes por doquier, sonrisas con los más increíbles regalos que un niño pequeño pudiera desear. El rostro hermoso cual pintura de su madre, los ojos compasivos de su padre en cuyo regazo se sentaba. Lágrimas carmesí, un cuerpo tendido entre altas velas. Silencios de la servidumbre, de su padre siempre visitando esa tumba en los jardines traseros. Enseñanzas de la Familia Ventrue. El Clan Ventrue. La Bendición. Nuevas lágrimas carmesí, rostros burlones en una fría catacumba con trozos de un cuerpo apenas reconocible. Una amenaza. Siglos encerrado entre paredes, sin jamás poder ver siquiera la luna en los jardines.

Murmullos. Rumores. Una carrera frenética por tierras diferentes hasta llegar a colinas húmedas de valles profundos cubiertos por neblinas y el inequívoco aroma a muerte. Fuego. Cuerpos peludos quemándose. Una mujer humana sosteniéndose el vientre, oculta entre los recovecos de una roca, no muy lejos de la masacre. El nonato en su interior con un aroma que golpeó sus sentidos, en la única forma de la que hablaban los cuentos vampíricos sobre la alma gemela. Aquella que acompaña por toda la eternidad ese camino melancólico de la oscuridad. Humo blanco de un barco. La estatua de la Libertad. Brooklyn. Steve abrió sus ojos, rugiendo de forma ronca, empujando por última vez antes de llenar aquella estrechez cálida con su semilla, mirando hacia el rostro asustado de Antonio, su respiración agitada, esos ojos azules húmedos.

-Fuiste a salvarlos…

-Suéltame.

-Sabías que Vansh los había traicionado.

-¡Suéltame!

-Me salvaste. Porque soy tu alma gemela, tu compañero de toda la vida. Llevaste a mi madre hasta Brooklyn donde nadie la buscaría, y le diste de tu sangre para que resistiera el embarazo.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-Tú me dijiste esa noche, antes de irte: _“Tú problema es que eres un águila viviendo en un corral de gallinas_ ”, sabías que había llegado el momento.

Antonio forcejeó pero más no pudo hacer mucho con semejante peso encima. Menos cuando en la sangre del capitán todavía hervía ese deseo por follarle una vez más, si no era comprendido por sus palabras, entonces lo sería por sus acciones. Sus mentes eran una sola, y la ventana del pasado de aquel vampiro estaba completamente abierta. Le pareció escuchar que Stark le llamaba, arqueándose contra su pecho con sus uñas rasguñando sus bíceps, él solamente podía ver ese manto de hielo, sentir el dolor en el pecho que se agravó por la quemadura al contacto del reactor… ese mismo que luego le salvó la vida, únicamente para escuchar a los mismos rostros que se burlaran de su padre descuartizado, sentenciarlo al exilio. El chivo expiatorio de una guerra perdida.

Steven rugió. Toda una familia de vampiros Ventrue azotada, torturada y llevada al desierto de Afganistán para verlos morir calcinados. Antonio en una cueva con un Clan de lobos. Años de tortura. Humillaciones. El escape gracias a la ayuda de un humano. Ho Yinsen. Su primera armadura. El rostro compasivo de un hombre. James Rhodes. Nueva York, una vez más. Barkley. SHIELD. La iniciativa Vengadores. Jarvis con su sonrisa cálida. Janet. Hank. Bruce. Thor. Stark gimió, pegando una mejilla a la cama, al sentirle terminar dentro de él. La mirada del rubio se endureció, en todas esas memorias, había una constante. Una mano gruesa sujetó la mandíbula del vampiro, obligándole a mirar el rostro fiero del capitán.

-¿Quién es Carmilla?


	6. Luna Menguante

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**LUNA MENGUANTE.**

_Oh, cuando deba dormir_  
 _Lo haré sin identidad,_  
 _ya no me importará el caer de la lluvia_  
 _o si la nieve cubre mis pies._  
 _El cielo no promete salvajes deseos,_  
 _Podrán cumplirse, acaso la mitad._  
 _El infierno y sus amenazas,_  
 _Con sus inextinguibles brasas_  
 _Jamás someterá esta voluntad._  
  
_Por lo tanto digo, repitiendo lo mismo,_  
 _Todavía, y hasta que muera lo diré:_  
 _Tres Dioses dentro de este pequeño marco_  
 _Guerrean día y noche._  
 _El cielo no los mantendrá a todos, sin embargo_  
 _ellos se aferran a mí;_  
 _Y míos serán hasta que el olvido_  
 _cubra el resto de mi ser._  
  
_¡Cuando el Tiempo busque mi pecho para soñar_  
 _todas las batallas concluirán!_  
 _Pues llegará el día en el que deba reposar_  
 _sin volver a sufrir, nunca más._

Cuando deba dormir, Emily Brontë.

 

 

 

_Los Cárpatos._

 

Los Hijos de la Luna no conocían la traición, su hermandad era tan poderosa que nunca se había contado en sus anales de sentencias a muerte como la que se declaró en contra del Clan Fenrir, a manos del único sobreviviente a la masacre del Clan Fianna y Alfa del mismo, Steven Grant Rogers. Pero no eran los únicos seres sobrenaturales a los que iban a cazar, la cabeza de aquel plan macabro que estaba por alcanzar su última etapa, tenía un nombre claro, bien conocido entre los Hijos de la Sangre. La Condesa Carmilla Báthory, o cómo llegó Antonio a escuchar que le decían, Caina. La segunda hija de Caín, de las primeras vampiras con una ambición sin límites que solamente su despecho igualaba. Ella siempre había elegido a sus amantes, los convertía para tenerlos el tiempo suficiente que su capricho considerara y luego… simplemente desecharlos, teniéndolos como servidores para toda la eternidad, esperando volver a su cama.

Pero no había sido el caso de Anton Ventrue. Ése mismo que rescatara de ser sacrificado por aquellos tontos y fanáticos Druidas, al que le había enseñado grandes secretos al notar su talento para las ciencias, las artes, la magia misma. Solo a él y solo a él, le había confiado la narración del Juramento en el cual estuvo presente, observando las trampas de los Hijos de la Luna, las mentiras de los Hijos de la Tierra. Carmilla creyó por un fugaz momento, que los mortales pudieran considerar siglos, la esperanza de tener por fin a su alma gemela en Anton. Le dio el poder de la Familia Ventrue, le dio tierras, dominios, mansiones y una fortuna suficiente para esclavizar a los siempre dependientes mortales. Todo iba perfecto hasta que su Archiduque posó sus ojos en una miserable criatura con un vientre hinchado. La abandonó por una mujer humana, a ella, a Caina la Invencible.

Así que habló reunió un Cónclave, le pidió a la Familia Tremere que se encargara de las ilusiones, le ordenó a los Malkavian que montaran un falso complot. Y no menos importante, movió a sus aprendices ocultos, el Tal’mahe’Ra, en contra de la chiquilla insulsa que le había arrebatado a su Anton. Hablar con el padre de la joven fue tan solo un truco de niños para Carmilla, silenciar las bocas de los líderes humanos también. Todo el escenario estuvo dispuesto y cerró con broche de oro con los perros sirvientes de la Luna, los Caminantes Silenciosos y los Fenrir. A estos últimos les dio una encomienda en particular, dándoles a cambio lo que siempre más ansiaban aquellos lobos, una vida más larga para tener mayor descendencia. Que lo hicieran, cuando su Mano Negra azotara al mundo, servirían perfectamente a sus planes.

De esa manera, María Stark murió a manos de uno de sus sicarios, iniciando aquel drama por el cual su Archiduque cometió el error de insultar a toda la Nación Vampírica, ganándose la Caza de Sangre. Si bien el bastardo de María ya era un vampiro para ese entonces, el encierro como el rechazo continuo que ella alimentó desde las sombras le aseguraron que lo único que ese vampiro con Bendición Ventrue obtendría, sería la muerte por alguno de los hombres lobo a su servicio cuando le considerara necesario. Fue un dolor de cabeza, a punto de descubrir la existencia del Tal’mahe’Ra, pero gracias a las tonterías de un perro llamado Steven Grant Rogers, de nuevo tuvo el control de la situación. Esta vez, Carmilla se aseguró de que fuera eliminados todos los Ventrue, como una lección a los demás si osaban desobedecerle. Una advertencia misma a la Camarilla que ella creó. Pero Antonio Ventrue Stark parecía haber heredado la necedad del Archiduque.

Ahora venía a ella, con descaro, acompañado de su grupito Los Vengadores, a sus tierras reclamando justicia por todas las infamias en su patética vida. De la mano de su sirviente lobo. La Condesa cerró sus ojos, escuchando la calma que rodeaba sus elegantes y antiguos aposentos, una calma que iba a permanecer de tal suerte. Había visto ya demasiadas guerras como para saber que la afrenta que ese grupo de tontos héroes no cambiaría nada en lo absoluto a sus planes. Ella había derrocado naciones enteras, puesto y derrocado líderes políticos a su antojo, sobrevivido a las peores amenazas que la Nación Vampírica pudiera haber enfrentado. Esos niños con poderes apenas dominados no eran nada frente a la heredera indiscutible del antiguo poder de los Antediluvianos.

-Niño tonto –susurró Caina mirando hacia la cordillera nevada de las montañas en el horizonte- Aprenderás por qué me llaman la Invencible. ¿Crees que un vampiro de siglos puede hacer algo contra un ser inmortal como yo?

Su mano se levantó, llamando a los elementos que le obedecieron al instante. El viento helado le contó sobre el vuelo de una nave que se aproximaba a gran velocidad, invocó a la tormenta con sus relámpagos. Invocó a la Mano Negra que cuidaba de su castillo. Liberó a los Hijos de la Luna, hechos esclavos desde hacía siglos por ella. Pero sobre todo, llamó a un vampiro en particular a su lado, sonriendo cuando hincó una rodilla a su lado, jurando lealtad y prometiendo traerle la cabeza de Antonio como muestra de amor. Su nuevo amante que Vansh el Cimarrón le trajo al suplicarle perdón por haber fallado en su misión de destruir al Príncipe Ventrue. Rió al despedirlo, alzando su mentón, orgullosa de ese nuevo amante al que había adiestrado en las artes de la guerra, pero muy particularmente en la Caza de Sangre. Secretos sobre cómo vencer a cualquier Hijo de la Sangre, sin importar su edad o poderes, velando su mente de su vida antigua e instalando odio profundo hacia sus enemigos jurados.

La figura desapareció sigilosa como neblina oscura, dejándola una vez más sola. Carmilla se sirvió una copa llena de sangre fresca de una víctima recién traída que bebió, caminando tranquilamente hacia otro balcón que daba a un paisaje menos violento y más conocido como eran las cordilleras de los Cárpatos. Tal vez hubiera perdido el control temporal sobre la región noreste de América, pero cuando esos famosos Vengadores estuvieran muertos, recuperaría su territorio de experimentación y purga de las abominaciones de últimas generaciones de vampiros que corrompían el sagrado legado al convivir como si fuesen iguales con los humanos y los hombres lobo usando poderes muy débiles que un neófito auténtico pudiera derrotar con un solo dedo. Arqueó una ceja al percibir el poder de Antonio, buscándole. No se ocultó de él, al contrario, estaba desplegando su dominio para que supiera el bastardo dónde se encontraba.

-Antonio, ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó entre jadeos el Capitán América.

-Ella… ella no se está ocultando.

-No tendría caso luego de que hemos capturado parte de la Mano Negra en Nueva York -gruñó Natasha, mirando alrededor, aún les quedaba un par de kilómetros, pero el palacio de la condesa ya se veía en el horizonte, a pesar de la súbita tormenta que les impidió ir más veloces.

-Apuesto que este clima lo provocó ella -afirmó la Avispa sobre el hombro de Hank- Quiere darle ventaja a los suyos.

-Tenemos algunas sorpresas de por medio -fue el turno de Thor para sonreír, agitando su martillo- Puede ser muy antigua, ¡pero no más que el Hijo de Odín!

Una mancha oscura avanzó hacia ellos en el preciso momento en que la tormenta se despejó por mandato de Mjolnir. La Mano Negra. Todos Los Vengadores se miraron entre sí. Hank disminuyó su tamaño para igualar a Avispa, Hulk rugió azotando el suelo de donde tomó rocas que lanzó sobre colinas cubiertas de nieve para provocar avalanchas. Thor se perdió en el cielo del cual extrajo relámpagos que azotaron a sus enemigos mientras que los dos vampiros salieron al frente, quizá los sicarios de Carmilla eran veloces pero aquellos dos eran maestros asesinos con una puntería que abrió paso a Rogers como a Stark, el primero transformándose en lobo cuyas garras y colmillos rompieron cuellos en su carrera para adentrarse hacia el castillo de Báthory, con el Hombre de Hierro volando cerca de él en ataques sincronizados ahora que su mente era una.

_-Nos espera una trampa, ella no se ha movido._

_-Pues hagamos que se arrepienta de su decisión._

_-¿Siempre tan impetuoso?_

_-Creí que te había quedado claro._

Antonio bufó en su armadura, disparando con sus cañones contra los portones que protegían el acceso principal al castillo. Tranquilos como inesperados frondosos jardines rodeaban la construcción sin que un solo vampiro les saliera al paso. Ambos se detuvieron apenas, asegurándose de que su perímetro estuviera limpio antes de continuar con la carrera, abriéndose paso a un silencioso castillo en penumbras donde sus pasos y propulsores retumbaron en las antiguas paredes recubiertas de telares de terciopelo y cuadros antiguos con retratos de generaciones de Hijos de la sangre al servicio de Caina. Prácticamente toda la Nación Vampírica. Estaban jugándose el todo por el todo pues de resultar fallida su misión, morirían ya fuese por las leyes humanas o sus propias razas castigándoles.

_-¿Antonio?_

_-Ya no le siento._

_-Ahora sí teme._

_-No… algo más sucede._

Steve podía escuchar su propia respiración, incluso el imperceptible pero claro tictac extraño del reactor en el pecho del vampiro a su lado. Olfateó con garras preparadas y su escudo protegiéndole al avanzar a pasos contados por el anchísimo pasillo que conectaba a las escaleras alfombradas. Sus orejas se levantaron al percibir débilmente un siseo lejano, haciendo una seña a Stark para que descendiera y quedara a su lado. De manera inconsciente le protegió con su escudo, aunque la armadura era suficientemente fuerte para un ataque sorpresivo. Era su instinto de Alfa y cierto sentimiento que le hacía ser así. Antonio no se quejó, más que confundido por la mortal quietud dentro del castillo. Se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una puerta abrirse con tranquilidad propia de quien no teme nada. El capitán rugió apenas, entrecerrando sus ojos con sus orejas agazapadas mientras que el Hombre de Hierro levantó sus manos con sus cañones listos.

-Que atrevimiento de tu parte venir así a mi dominio, Antonio -tronó la voz de Carmilla.

Apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, sonriendo con sus manos entrelazadas al frente. Usaba un largo vestido carmesí que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuello, éste decorado con un collar de rubíes que brillaron a la luz de los candelabros, sus pelirrojos cabellos estaban peinados con un elegante arreglo cayendo en bucles que resplandecieron a la luz interior, igual que sus ojos clavados en la pareja al pie de las escaleras.

-Condesa Carmilla Báthory, se le acusa de perpetrar crímenes en contra de las tres razas. Puede entregarse de manera pacífica o nos llevaremos su cabeza -recitó el vampiro.

-Oh… ¿es así, Antonio? ¿Después de todo lo que hice por ti?

-¿Qué responde?

-Noto que tienen un vínculo… que interesante. Un perro callejero abandonado con un bastardo humano bendecido por un poderoso vampiro.

-¡Asesinaste a mi madre!

-Creo que el diálogo está de más aquí. Probemos la resistencia de ese lazo suyo.

Todo el pelaje del hombre lobo se erizó al olfatear a un nuevo vampiro. No era que fuese dominante con un pestilente aroma a sangre humana, era que debajo de todo eso, reconocía su esencia.

_Bucky…_

Antonio leyó su pensamiento con un aguijonazo en el pecho. Ya lo había temido de Carmilla cuando los Hijos de Gaia habían atacado la base de la Mano Negra y no habían encontrado rastro del aparente asesino del grupo al que identificaron como el perdido Sargento James Buchanan Barnes. Creía que la condesa simplemente lo había asesinado como castigo al capitán, pero olvidó que su maldad no conocía límites. Steven no iba a pelear contra su amigo y lo demostró al bajar su escudo con sus orejas temblando al ver aparecer una neblina oscura tomando la forma de su antiguo amigo. El Hombre de Hierro se interpuso entre Barnes y el rubio a quien empujó lejos, antes de que las espadas con hoja de plata le rebanaran la cabeza. La condesa simplemente esbozó una sonrisa, dando media vuelta para desaparecer una vez más por las puertas que se cerraron.

_-¡STEVEN MALDITA SEA!_

_-¡Espera!_

Stark se dio cuenta que iban a perder a menos que dejaran de pelear entre sí. Rogers queriendo detenerle de matar a Bucky, éste buscando la cabeza del hombre lobo a quien el vampiro trataba de proteger pese a su necedad. Pilares, cuadros, candelabros terminaron hechos trizas, con boquetes en las paredes por los cañonazos del Hombre de Hierro. No iban a servir.

_¡ANTONIO, DETENTE!_

Éste hizo un giro en sus brazos, cambiando la energía de sus cañones a luz ultravioleta, una luz mortal para un vampiro como Barnes. Una modificación basada en las armas que el Tal’mahe’Ra había creado en contra de los Hijos de la Luna.

_¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Es Bucky!_

Con un chasquido de su lengua, Antonio se deshizo del agarre del lobo, volando en círculos apuntando hacia el otro vampiro que aparecía y desaparecía astutamente a su cacería. Estaban en una de las salas internas así que abrir un agujero para dejar pasar la luz del atardecer no funcionaría, en su lugar, soltó una descarga azarosa de luz ultravioleta que sabía Barnes evadiría a toda costa. El Hombre de Hierro entrecerró sus ojos y hubiera sudado frío de haber podido al apuntar en lo alto casi pegando al techo cuando el sargento pasó volando frente a él. Disparó con ambos cañones en un blanco perfecto que fue desviado gracias al tirón que dio Steven al saltar con todas sus fuerzas y alcanzarle un pie. La luz ultravioleta tocó solamente el hombro de Bucky, pulverizando todo el brazo izquierdo y haciéndole caer con un rugido de rabia, perdiendo la espada que se clavó en el suelo resquebrajándolo.

Lejos de menguar las fuerzas del asesino de la condesa, aquella ofensa catapultó toda su ira y ahora Stark se daba cuenta demasiado tarde que el hombre lobo jamás había sido el objetivo de Barnes… sino él. Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, notó la daga oculta que ahora se mostraba. Un arma Primigenia con la sangre de Abel, capaz de exterminar al vampiro más poderoso con un solo corte. La armadura voló a un lado, quitándose al rubio de encima buscando una salida. El metal que le protegía era nada frente al poder de la daga. Un escudo de Vibranium golpeó al vampiro de Carmilla pero solamente le retrasó en su vuelo directo hacia Antonio, quien en un último intento desesperado por su vida, apuntó ambos cañones cuya luz la daga rechazó. Hubo una explosión producto del choque de sus manos contra la hoja maldita del arma, cortándole los guanteletes y viajando con certero blanco hacia su reactor.

_¡TONY!_

La punta de la daga rebotó del pecho metálico que resquebrajó hacia el cuello, apenas si rozándolo pero tocándole lo suficiente para romper el metal protector y acariciar la piel debajo. Un poderoso rugido invadió los oídos de ambos vampiros. Las garras del capitán tiraban con todas sus fuerzas de la mano asesina de Barnes, los tres cayendo al suelo con un rebote que usó el hombre lobo, jalando consigo a su irreconocible amigo con otro rugido mientras Stark quedaba tumbado boca arriba, convulsionando por el veneno que comenzó a correr por su cuerpo. Steven aulló al sentir el dolor en su pareja, usando su escudo tratando de romper aquella arma envenenada, consiguiendo solamente mellar el metal a punto de fracturar su protección. Los ojos azules del lobo se llenaron de lágrimas rabiosas y tristes, erizando su pelaje del lomo al saltar contra Bucky y azotarle sin piedad hasta que ya no se movió más. No estaba muerto, no en los términos de vampiros más dejaba de ser una amenaza. Rogers se volvió hacia el Hombre de Hierro, saltando a su lado, quitando con sus garras el casco y volviendo a su forma humana, gritando al ver la mirada perdida de Antonio a quien acunó en su pecho.

-¡No! ¡No! Nonononononononononono…

Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, morder su muñeca para darle de su sangre y esperar que tuviera algún efecto que neutralizara el veneno de la daga. Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre los labios blancos del vampiro, colándose a su boca y garganta. Steven sollozó llamándole angustiado. El cuerpo del Hombre de Hierro volvió a estremecerse, tosiendo débilmente con una mirada perdida que buscó el rostro lloroso sobre él.

_¿Qué…?_

-Bebe, por favor.

_Tú… ¿tú estás…? ¿Sabes lo que…?_

-¡Solo bebe de mi sangre, maldita sea Antonio! ¡Tómala!

Un par de colmillos se clavaron en la muñeca del capitán quien aulló de dolor por el escozor que le causó su contacto. Fue para Antonio como si bebiera el néctar de los dioses, sus ojos enrojecieron por completo, perdido en el éxtasis de aquella mordida con sangre ofrecida voluntariamente, pero no cualquiera, sino la de un Alfa del Clan Fenrir. Su alma gemela. Al escuchar el gemido lastimero del rubio, el vampiro le soltó, jadeando pesadamente con todo dándole vueltas alrededor. Buscó en acto reflejo a Barnes, quien yacía inconsciente metros lejos de ellos.

-Lo siento… no pude matarlo…

-Carmilla… ella lo controla… -el Hombre de Hierro se volvió- Si ella muere…

-Quédate aquí.

-Espera…

-No, Bucky está por despertar. Tú mantenlo alejado de la condesa. Yo voy a encargarme de ella.

-¡Espera…!

Antonio se aferró al aire, gritando el nombre del lobo que desapareció llevándose consigo la daga y su escudo, volviendo a su forma peluda. Estaba demasiado débil para ir tras Steven, pero la sangre que había bebido le devolvería las fuerzas suficientes para mantener a Barnes ocupado… un plan improvisado que bien podía no funcionar del todo o mejor dicho, ser un fracaso total. Afuera aún estaba la batalla entre el resto de los Vengadores y la Mano Negra. El Capitán América llegó hasta donde el aroma de la condesa, a quien encontró sobre un trono mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa torva.

-¿Así que el perro callejero cree poder vencerme?

La pelea inició al instante con la ventaja de Caina sobre el lobo, azotándole a su antojo, rompiendo huesos que volvían a unirse no sin dolor de por medio. La bruma carmesí volvió al trono con Carmilla mirándose sus uñas manchadas de sangre lobuna, riendo divertida.

-Antonio morirá y no podrás hacer nada al respecto porque tú también lo hará –dijo ella, viéndole caer brutalmente al suelo boca abajo- Ya no te levantes y puede que considere mantenerte a ti con vida.

Steven jadeó, usando sus garras que clavó en el suelo, irguiéndose con un temblor, escupiendo sangre por el hocico hacia ella. Carmilla entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Crees poder hacer esto hasta el final del día? Ingenuo. No existe criatura alguna que pueda vencerme. Soy Caina, la Invencible.

Desapareció para aparecer detrás del capitán a quien volvió a tratar cual muñeca de trapo sin que éste pudiese siquiera tocar uno solo de sus pelirrojos cabellos. En un último intento, Rogers trató de enterrarle su escudo pero fue roto en dos por una corte de las finas garras de la condesa, quien le levantó en vilo, observando su cuerpo con múltiples fracturas y heridas que seguramente no sanarían pese a su suero y condición de hombre lobo. Rió divertida, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa victoriosa. Buscó en su uniforme hasta encontrar el mango de la daga, leyendo sus pensamientos de querer herirla con ella. Cuando ubicó el arma a la altura de su torso, sonrió ampliamente sujetando la daga que enterró en sus costillas, fracturándolas de paso hasta llegar a su corazón.

-¿Pensabas matarme con ella? Te lo dije, perro, soy La Invencible.

Por respuesta solo tuvo un manotazo del capitán, enterrando sus garras en su muñeca buscando liberarse pero nada consiguió. Carmilla se carcajeó pero de inmediato abrió sus ojos en terror puro, volviendo su rostro hacia aquella garra que le había tocado. Steven se había arrancado una de sus garras y en su lugar había puesto la punta de la daga de Abel. La condesa le soltó mirándose su mano con un alarido al ver cómo se iba transformando en mármol que luego se deshacía en cenizas negras. Todo el castillo se cimbró, pues al perder poder y domino su señora, comenzó a caerse en pedazos, igual que ella. El Capitán América sonrió por última vez, escuchando el grito de angustia de Carmilla antes de convertirse en cenizas que se esparcieron por el suelo alfombrado y manchado de su sangre. Un cañonazo abrió las puertas cerradas laterales, con Antonio volando a toda prisa hacia el cuerpo caído rodeado de un charco carmesí.

-¡STEVEN!

Los vampiros que habían estado al servicio de Caina , sino perdieron la vida, de pronto quedaron en un estado de shock como si de pronto volvieran a recuperar una voluntad arrancada ya fuese a la fuerza o sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Los Vengadores se vieron rodeados de Hijos de la Sangre congelados que lentamente se dejaron caer, otros más fieles a la causa de Carmilla, prefirieron quitarse sus cascos protectores y que el sol vespertino se hiciera cargo al haber perdido a su ama y señora. Janet gritó, volviéndose al castillo que señaló, se hacía a pedazos. Hulk y Thor fueron los primeros en ir de inmediato, haciendo a un lado columnas caídas, paredes que les estorbaron.

Los demás fueron tras ellos, observando los rastros de la pelea que había tenido lugar en el ancho pasillo ahora descubierto y donde hallaron a un confundido James Barnes, metido en un hueco de una pared para protegerse de la luz del sol que se colaba por entre huecos que iban ganando tamaño al temblar el castillo. Hank y Janet siguieron adelante, dejando a Romanov y Barton con el perdido sargento para ayudarle, con todo cayéndose como naipes, era peligroso para otro vampiro más. Le encontraron al pie de aquel trono ahora derrumbándose entre sismos como la pared tras él, dejando pasar un hermoso atardecer con sus rayos tocando una armadura negra y dorada sin casco que abrazaba un cuerpo humano empapado de sangre.

-¡Tony, debes…! –Avispa se cubrió su boca.

Todos ellos se quedaron quietos. Antonio sonreía a ese sol, con lágrimas congeladas en los ojos. Sus cabellos en las sienes eran completamente blancos. El rostro de Steven reposaba sin vida contra su reactor, aunque tenía una sonrisa tranquila, envuelto entre aquellos brazos metálicos que reflejaron por el metal la luz rojiza del atardecer. Lentamente, el Hombre de Hierro giró su rostro hacia sus amigos, dejándoles ver sus ojos azules, llorosos, pero con un rostro no pálido de vampiro, sino con moretones y cortaduras sobre una piel rosada. La sangre ofrecida del último Hijo de la Luna del Clan Fenrir, no solo le había salvado de la muerte por la daga de Abel.

 

Le había devuelto su forma humana.


	7. Amanecer

**FASES DE LA LUNA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics (AU).

_Pareja_ : Stony Cap!Wolf Vamp!Tony

_Derechos_ : claro, como no.

_Advertencias_ : yo soy como el gato de Schrödinger, estoy en un universo pero luego no estoy. Así que nada de rasgarse las ropas por los canon, que por algo esto se llama fanfiction. Ya debía esta historia, además. Y bueno, las fechas lo aclaman. Como es mi costumbre, no es una historia precisamente agradable.

 

Pero gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**AMANECER**

_Nunca dijimos adiós, ni siquiera_  
 _Nos regalamos una última mirada,_  
 _No hubo signos en la cadena helada_  
 _Cuando fue rota, cuando desatados descendimos._  
  
_Y aquí descansamos juntos, eternamente, lado a lado;_  
 _Nuestro hogar fijado de por vida sobre el mármol._  
 _Dos islas que los rugientes océanos_  
 _Ya no podrán separar._

Nunca dijimos adiós, Mary Elizabeth Coleridge.

 

 

 

La risa de los adolescentes le despertó, mirando hacia el campo donde Torunn corría a carcajada limpia, aparentemente huyendo de Azari, quien, imitando saltos felinos trataba de darle alcance sin mucho éxito antes de que lanzara su bota hacia Pym, aunque fue tacleado por un muy astuto James, dándole la ventaja al joven pantera de recuperar aquel calzado hurtado durante sus entrenamientos con quejas insólitas que eran propias del muchachito. Todos estaban alegres, luego de su pesada rutina que Antonio había impuesto en ellos, pues eran la siguiente generación de Vengadores y no iba a darse el lujo de errores. El mundo se encontraba en calma pero eso no quería decir que dicha calma no ocultara en sus entrañas un nuevo problema. Quizá eran sus paranoias de anciano, no lo sabía, más no estaba desperdiciando nada con que esos chiquillos estuvieran listos con o sin él de por medio.

-¡Toooooooooonyyyyyyyy!

Torunn fue a caerle encima, sacándole una queja combinada con una lenta risa, suspirando al tener semejante cuerpo inquieto encima cuya dueña le llenó de besos por todo el rostro, tumbándose sobre su regazo para ser mimada.

-¿Lo hicimos bien?

El resto de su grupo fue a unírsele, todos tomando un trozo de sus piernas extendidas a lo largo del césped. Stark les observó, cansados, desaliñados, pero con las energías propias de adolescentes que habían heredado de sus padres sus poderes. Torunn era hija de Thor, Pym de Hank y Janet. Azari provenía de una tierra lejana llamada Wakanda, un pequeño híbrido de lobo y pantera. James, por su parte, era hijo de Natasha y Barnes. Inquietos Vengadores en ciernes a los que había entrenado desde que mostraran sus primeros poderes, convenciendo a sus padres de ser los sucesores de ese primer grupo al que perteneció y venció a Carmilla Báthory, liberando al mundo de su yugo, como de la amenaza de la Mano Negra con sus peligrosos sicarios del Tal’mahe’Ra. Ahora las tres razas convivían realmente en paz, respetando tradiciones, clanes, familias y todo lo demás.

Antonio había renunciado como Vengador poco después de aquel evento, en parte por la condición que el reactor le imponía, y por la muerte de Steven cuya herida jamás pudo sanar. Por mero comentario de Jan en una reunión posterior es que meditó sobre ser el tutor de nuevos Vengadores, tenía los conocimientos e ingenio para servirles… era algo que su perro pulgoso hubiera querido. Así que ahora estaba ahí, con su cabello completamente blanco, arrugas en el rostro pero conservando su porte elegante siendo rodeado por unos adolescentes gritones como demandantes cuya curiosidad a veces le sacaba de quicio. Recostado contra un árbol en plena madrugada fresca antes de que saliera el sol, para permitirle a todos entrenar en equipo. Lo habían hecho bien, desde hacía un tiempo que ya eran un grupo bien organizado. Estaba orgulloso de ellos aunque jamás se los había dicho.

-Es hora de descansar. Azari, pronto amanecerá.

-Uff.

-Todos, apestan, vayan a lavarse, duerman un poco. Mary les dará el desayuno después.

-¿Y luego iremos por helado? -quiso saber Torunn siempre hambrienta como su padre.

-Vayánse ya.

-Aaaaaaahhh… ¡Toooonyyy!

-No hay necesidad de gritar, Hija de Thor.

-¿Te queremos?

-El sol está por salir.

Entre refunfuñidos y quejas sobre cuerpos adoloridos, los cuatro se levantaron a regañadientes, despidiéndose cariñosamente de su anciano tutor que hizo un gesto de desagrado, observándoles perderse en el horizonte camino al moderno complejo de Los Vengadores. Esbozó una sonrisa, volviendo su vista hacia el frente donde un cielo oscuro cambiaba a uno anaranjado antecediendo el amanecer inminente. Recostó su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol, suspirando y pasando saliva con sus ojos humedeciéndose. Había sido difícil volver a ser un humano, recuperar esa gracia tan fugaz pero tan preciada llamada vida mortal. Siguió adelante como aquel lobezno de Brooklyn se lo había pedido, y había logrado muchas cosas de paso. Como esos Vengadores jóvenes.

-Son buenos, Steven, y se forjarán grandes aventuras que serán leyenda, como tú lo hiciste -murmuró, sonriendo de forma quebrada- Estarías orgullosos de ellos…

Rió apenas, cerrando sus ojos que dejaron caer un par de lágrimas. El sol apareció, tocando esos campos de entrenamiento hasta llegar a él, cubriéndole con su calidez. Solamente una cosa había extrañado de su vida humana cuando se hizo vampiro, y había sido el contemplar un amanecer. Steven le había obsequiado con su sangre cientos de ellos. Como el sensible artista que siempre fue. Que amó a su manera. Jaló aire, llevándose una mano a su pecho. El reactor titiló por primera vez, comenzando a perder su brillo, pero no se asustó; al contrario, sintió una inmensa paz al abrir sus ojos, perdiéndose en aquel amarillo de los rayos del sol tan parecidos a los cabellos del capitán, tan poderosos como él.

-Ya no tienes que esperar más perro pulgoso…

El reactor perdió su brillo, y la mano que le cubría fue descendiendo lentamente hasta caer en el regazo de un sonriente, tranquilo Antonio Ventrue Stark cuyo último suspiro se robó un viento suave que meció sus blancos cabellos largos al dejar caer su rostro sobre un hombro, entregándose al último sueño con destino a la eternidad donde buscaría a su alma gemela.

 

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues he aquí que fue un placer tenerles en esta aventura extraña que ya concluye. Muchísimas gracias por haberme dado un poquito de su tiempo y leerme. Gracias muchas infinitas.
> 
> miau!!


End file.
